


A blade with no handle (translation)

by Bort1403, Sansy_pansy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 03:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19918687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bort1403/pseuds/Bort1403, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansy_pansy/pseuds/Sansy_pansy
Summary: “Tôi là đội trưởng Rogers”,Steve nói , cùng lúc đó Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã lại gần chỗ của bọn họ và gỡ xuống chiếc mũ bảo hiểm , xõa tung mái tóc của mình. “Cậu chắc hẳn là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.”“Người ta thường gọi tôi như thế.”tên Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trả lời. Mặt nạ của cậu che khoảng ba phần tư khuôn mặt và đôi mắt được ẩn dấu đằng sau cặp mắt kính bảo hộ , nhưng Steve vẫn có thể nghe được sự chống đối đằng sau tông giọng của cậu .Steve ép ra một nụ cười và chìa tay ra để bắt tay với cậu.“ Chào mừng đến với Avengers.”





	A blade with no handle (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a blade with no handle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030703) by [ftmsteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmsteverogers/pseuds/ftmsteverogers). 



Steve cho rằng, chuyện sẽ có một thành viên trong đội bị chấn thương là điều hiển nhiên phải xảy ra,nhưng nó lại hết sức bất công ở chỗ người bị thương lại chẳng có trang phục bảo hộ hay khả năng phục hồi tức thời để thúc đấy nhanh quá trình mang cậu ta từ bệnh viện về . Burce chẳng hề rời cạnh Clint. Còn Tony , theo như Steve biết , gã vẫn còn trong phòng thí nghiệm của mình ném đồ vật vào tường.Điều này khiến Steve và Natasha phải đương đầu với sự uy quyền của Fury trong thời điểm không thích hợp.

“Chúng ta đã có một bắn tỉa rồi,”Steve nói trong hàm rang nghiến chặt, đây không phải lần đầu tiên. “ Ta không cần người khác. Anh ấy sẽ ổn thôi.”

“Sau hơn một tuần vật lý trí liệu,” Fury đáp trôi chảy . “ Và hai ca phẫu thuật. Tôi xin lỗi đội trưởng Rogers. Quyết định của tôi là dứt khoát.”

“ Đây chỉ là tạm thời thôi,” Natasha nói , đặt một bàn tay của cô lên vai Steve. Người ngoài nhìn vào sẽ nghĩ rằng đây chỉ là một sự an ủi , nhưng Steve có thể cảm thấy xương quai xanh của gã bị siết chặt bởi bộ móng tay sơn đỏ hoàn hảo của cô ấy tựa một lời cảnh báo. “ Chúng ta tuyệt đối sẽ không thay thế Hawkeye.”

“Dù sao đi chăng nữa , chúng ta không thể chịu đựng người thay thế cho cậu ta lâu được ,” Fury thở dài. “ Kể cả khi tôi muốn điều đó đi chăng nữa. Tất nhiên là tôi không muốn vậy ,” ông vội nói thêm sau khi thấy hai bộ mặt nghiêm trọng của Steve và Natasha. “ Tôi hoàn toàn hài lòng về nghĩa vụ của đặc vụ Barton.”

“Ông nên như vậy,” Steve lầm bầm , cuối cùng gã cầm lấy xấp tài liệu đặt trên bàn Fury. “ Chúng ta đang thuê ai vậy ?”

“Mướn,” Fury chỉnh sửa . “Cậu ấy là cựu thành viên của HYDRA.Sát thủ cho thuê.Tốt nhất là vậy.”

Steve nhìn lên , ngạc nhiên . “ Cựu thành viên HYDRA ?”

“Đã từng.” Fury gật đầu trước tài liệu . “ Cậu ta thậm chí còn thù dai hơn cậu đấy , nếu điều đó khả thi.”

 _Còn lâu,_ Steve thầm nghĩ với bản thân , những đầu ngón tay của gã lướt qua những dòng thông tin bị lu mờ của cậu. “ Chúa ơi , Nick , chúng tôi không biết tí gì về cậu ta cả .

“ Cậu ấy là nhất của nhất đấy ,” Fury nói , tựa lưng vào chiếc ghế của ông . “ Đấy là tất cả những gì anh cần biết.”

Steve đã mường tượng được rằng gã chỉ có thể biết được ngần đấy , gã vùi lòng bàn tay qua mái tóc mình và thảy lại tài liệu lên mặt bàn. “ Được rồi,” gã nói. “ Khi nào chúng ta gặp cậu ấy ?”

“Ngày mai .” Fury nhận lại xấp tài liệu , sắp xếp lại mớ giấy tờ . “ Cậu ấy không phải kiểu người hòa đồng. Nhắc nhở cho đồng đội của anh rằng để cậu ấy con mẹ nó yên , rõ chưa ?”

Steve bắt gặp ánh mắt của Natasha đúng lúc để thấy cô vừa ngao ngán đảo mắt . Gã mừng vì biết là bọn họ đang có cùng chung một suy nghĩ , ít nhất là vậy. “ Cậu ấy muốn ở một mình,” gã lặp lại thẳng đuột , gã đứng dậy và lấy chiếc khiên tựa trên cái ghế của gã. “Chiến Binh Mùa Đông sẽ hòa hợp nhanh cùng với chúng ta thôi.”

_______________________________________________________________

Theo như cách ông ấy nói , Steve gần như mong chờ tên Chiến Binh Mùa Đông xuất hiện cùng con trực thăng của cậu từ Moscow và hạ cánh trên sân thượng , hoặc có thể là cái sân nhỏ ở ngoài nơi các đặc vụ mới tụ tập với nhau cùng ăn trưa. Sam nói rằng ai đó phải sở hữu cái biệt danh ngầu như vậy có thể đủ khả năng chi chả tiền thuê phi công lái chiếc máy bay trực thăng của hắn.Tony trả lời rằng chỉ có bọn hèn nhát mới để cho người khác lái chiếc trực thăng của mình .

Natasha nạt rằng hai người họ nên ngậm mồm lại và bằng phép màu nào đó họ đã nghe theo .

Nhưng cuối cùng thì chẳng hề có trực thăng nào hết chỉ có nỗi thất vọng chợt thoáng qua. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lái theo chiếc mô tô nhìn chung thì nhanh đến mức nguy hiểm và khó có thể diễn tả được , hắn trang bị vừa đủ bộ đồ bằng da để bảo vệ bản thân khỏi cháy nắng mà theo như Steve nghĩ có thể bị bỏng cả thập kỉ.

“ Không phải lại một tên anh hùng ngầu lòi với gu đồ da chứ,”Steve nghĩ anh vừa nghe được tiếng Tony lầm bầm dưới hơi thở của gã

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đỗ chiếc xe cẩn thận giữa và nhảy xuống xe đầy chuyên nghiệp, trong một khoảng khắc điều đó làm Steve nhớ tới phong độ của Natasha . Gã khẽ liếc nhìn cô , nhưng khuôn mặt của cô tưởng như vô hồn . Rất khó để biết được suy nghĩ lúc này của cô ta.

Tôi là đội trưởng Rogers”,Steve nói , cùng lúc đó Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã lại gần chỗ của bọn họ và gỡ xuống chiếc mũ bảo hiểm , xõa tung mái tóc của mình. “Cậu phải là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.”

“Người ta thường gọi tôi như thế.” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trả lời. Mặt nạ của cậu che khoảng ba phần tư khuôn mặt và đôi mắt được che dấu đằng sau cặp mắt kính bảo hộ , nhưng Steve vẫn có thể nghe được sự chống đối đằng sau tông giọng của cậu .

Steve ép ra một nụ cười và chìa tay ra để bắt tay với cậu . “ Chào mừng đến với Avengers.”

“Tôi cảnh báo cho cậu biết,” Tony nói xen vào, và mặc dù Steve muốn ngắt lời gã, ánh mắt sắc như đao của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông làm cho Steve quá bất ngờ để hành động kịp thời. “Cậu đang thay thế một người thực sự thuộc về nơi đây. Chúng tôi không tự nguyện chọn cậu.”

“ Đừng cản trở chúng tôi và chúng tôi sẽ không cản trở anh , đấy là những gì Tony định nói,” Natasha nói thẳng đuột . “ Chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng cư xử chuyên nghiệp.”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông khẽ liếc mắt nhìn từng người một, âm thầm xem xét từng cá nhân bọn họ . Cậu vẫn chưa bắt lấy bàn tay của Steve , Steve gượng gạo hạ bàn tay của mình và cho tay vào trong túi .

“ Tôi biết mình đang làm gì ,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đáp . “ Tôi không được trả đủ tiền để làm một công việc tốt và đồng thời phải quan tâm đến cảm xúc của các anh.”

Sự im lặng kéo dài khoảng một lúc trước khi Tony bật ra một tiếng cười . “ Tôi rút lại ,”gã nói , cười khúc khích . “ Chúng ta giữ cậu ấy được không ?”

“ Không,” Steve và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lập tức đồng thanh .

_______________________________________________________________

Tony thường để máy bay ở chế độ tự động , nhưng lần này gã quyết định tự điều khiển vì lý do gã không thể giải thích được. Steve không trách gã. Những lời thì thầm và những cái đánh mắt liếc nhìn trong máy bay làm cho chuyến đi trở nên thật khó chịu . Gã sẽ sẵn sàng ngồi ở chỗ buồng lái , nếu được.

Nếu Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cảm thấy khó chịu , cậu ấy sẽ không thể hiện . Steve sẽ nghĩ nãy giờ cậu đang ngủ nếu như hai cánh tay khác biệt của cậu không khéo léo tháo rời khẩu súng trên đùi mình và lắp chúng lại liên tục và liên tục. Sự chuyển động khéo léo trên từng đốt ngón tay kim loại của cậu còn uyển chuyển hơn những lời nói mặc đã thốt ra của cậu –có gì đó rất nguy hiểm và thu hút đằng sau lịch sử của cánh tay kim loại ấy, cái cách nó vặn và tháo rời từng bộ phận của khẩu súng.

Đạn. Miệng súng . Bộ giảm âm . _Click_

Đạn. Miệng súng . Bộ giảm âm _. Click_

" Chúng ta còn 10 phút nữa," tiếng Tony vọng lại từ buồng lái ." Kêu Bruce dậy đi và bảo Natasha ngưng cái trò nhìn chằm chằm sau đầu tôi dùm."

" Còn cách nào để tôi giải trí nữa chứ ? " Natasha hỏi.

" Tôi không hay ngủ gật trên máy bay ," Bruce than vãn ,nhưng có vẻ không ai để ý tới gã cả.

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lắp ráp lại hết khẩu súng của cậu ta một lần nữa với một tiếng click chắc chắn đáng quan ngại , và đeo lên vai mình dây đai gắn liền với khẩu súng trường. Steve nhìn cậu thu nhặt vũ khí của mình , tự hỏi rằng tại sao điều này lại khiến cho miệng gã trở nên khô khốc, lặng lẽ quan sát thủ tục chuẩn bị ra trận chiến thường xuyên của cậu ấy. Phải chăng lý do chỉ là lâu nay gã không được ở gần một người chiến binh khác? Họ đều thực sự đều như nhau cả, từ những tư thế trang nghiêm cho đến những bàn chân đau nhức - tất cả đều cố gắng đứng yên và cẩn thận, đều có những thói quen và điều mê tín giống nhau, đều trông dáng vẻ mong manh dưới ánh chiều tà. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cũng như vậy, cùng với ánh sáng huỳnh quang lướt qua trên bề mặt cánh tay của cậu tưởng như những mảnh đạn. Có một điều gì đó rất quen thuộc về cách cậu vác vũ khí của mình trên bờ vai.

Steve cầm lấy khiên của mình và chùm mặt nạ lên đầu. Gã hy vọng Chiến Binh Mùa Đông có thể nhận thấy rằng bản thân cậu cũng đang mang trọng trách tương tự trên người.

"Cầm lấy này," Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nói, giơ ra một chiếc ba lô. Cậu thả nó vào lòng Steve khi mà Steve không nhận lấy cái túi.

Steve ngây ra nhìn cậu. "Cái gì?"

"Dù bay đấy. Đeo vào." Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ngồi xuống và cuộc hội thoại kết thúc chấm dứt tại đó. Steve lật chiếc dù trên tay, cảm thấy được chất liệu nylon bằng những ngón tay của mình và sau đó từ từ đeo dây đai lên vai.

"Chúc mừng Đông Đông, cậu đã làm được điều không thể," Tony lên tiếng, nhìn Chiến Binh Mùa Đông qua vai mình và cười nhếch trước khi quay mặt trở lại phía trước. "Chúng tôi mất bao nhiêu tháng chỉ bắt anh ta đeo một cái dù đấy."

"Đậu má," Steve rủa thề, mặt đỏ ửng vì xấu hổ. "Đậu má mấy người."

"Thể lực siêu hạng hay không, bây giờ không phải là lúc gây sự." Sam vỗ đùi hắn an ủi. "Để tý nữa đi, anh bạn."

Steve không chắc lắm, nhưng gã nghĩ là gã có nghe thấy cái gì đó như một tiếng cười khúc khích nhỏ đằng sau mặt nạ của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

Màn hình trước mặt Tony bắt đầu kêu lên tiếng bíp. "Được rồi, đến giờ tiệc tùng rồi đây." Tony tuyên bố. "Cùng đi đá đít vài đứa thôi."

"Đá đít anh thì có," Steve thì thầm trong miệng.

"Cứ mơ đi, đồ đỏm dáng," Tony trả lời một cách vui vẻ, đội mặt nạ lên đầu. “ Anh còn lâu mới đến cấp độ của tôi."

Ngay sau đó khoang cửa máy bay bắt đầu mở; họ không còn thì giờ mà diễu cợt nữa. Steve là người đầu tiên chui ra và gặp một cơn gió mạnh tạt vào mặt, và gã nghĩ gã cảm thấy ánh mắt của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trên chiếc dù mà hắn đã miễn cưỡng đeo vào khi hắn nhảy và lao thẳng xuống mặt đất phía dưới.

Steve đáp xuống mặt đất với một cú đập mạnh, sự tác động làm cho đầu gối hắn đau điếng . Natasha cũng chạm đất không lâu sau đó, nhưng cô phải nhào lộn để tránh bị va chạm với Bruce.

" _Cẩn thận chứ_ ," Natasha nạt lại.

"Xin lỗi," Bruce trả lời với bộ mặt nhăn nhó, phủi đất khỏi quần mình sau khi đã đứng dậy. "Ít nhất tôi không hoá xanh."

"Điều tồi tệ nhất chưa xảy ra nhưng mà nó không có nghĩa là đó là một sự thành công - "

"Thôi đi," Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ngắt lời, giọng nói trầm lắng nhưng đủ sắc bén để chấm dứt cuộc tranh cãi. "Lạy Chúa."

"Chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ giữ cậu ta trong đội," Giọng của Tony vang lên qua máy truyền động. "Tôi nói cho mấy bạn biết."

Steve chỉ thở dài và dẫn đồng đội xuống con đường trước mặt.

Nhiệm vụ của họ cũng khá đơn giản, so với những nhiệm vụ khác mà Steve đã làm. Cơ sở HYDRA mà họ đang xâm nhập vào không hề to lớn, và họ sẽ gần như nhanh chóng làm quen với việc phá cửa cùng súng phát sáng. Ít nhất đó là một thói quen. Cơn thịnh nộ đang dội lên trong lòng hắn như dầu nóng khi mà cơ sở hiện lên trước mắt cũng rất quen thuộc.

 _Ghét HYDRA hơn tôi á_ , Steve chế giễu thầm trong đầu, khoé mắt liếc nhìn Chiến Binh Mùa Đông một lúc lâu. _Còn lâu nhé._

"Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, cậu có thể vào vị trí ổn định ở trên một cành cây nào đó không?" Gã hỏi sau khi ra hiệu tạm dừng khoảng 30 mét trước chùm dây thép gai xung quanh cơ sở HYDRA cho các đồng đội Avengers khác. "Chúng tôi sẽ cần cậu để phòng vệ một khi chúng tôi thoát ra khỏi đó."

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ngước nhìn những hàng cây, đầu cậu nghiêng sang một bên như thể cậu đang nghe ngóng một tiếng động nào đó từ xa. "Được."

"Tốt. Bruce, cậu đứng chờ bên địa điểm hạ cánh và cho Tony vào khi mà hắn hạ cánh xong. Nhớ chuẩn bị cho mã Màu Xanh, nhưng tôi không nghĩ là chúng ta sẽ cần đến nó nên đừng để cho Tony chọc tức cậu sớm quá. Sam, Natasha, hai người đi với tôi." Gã quay người lại và sải bước đến chỗ hàng rào chằng chịt dây thép gai, nhưng gã để cho Natasha cắt nó đi và cố gắng ra vẻ tế nhị khi quan sát Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trèo lươn lẹo lên trên một chiếc cây cứng như một cái bóng. Kể cả với bao nhiêu là vũ khí và đôi bốt to và nặng, cậu hầu như không tạo ra một chút âm thanh nào.

 _Lạy Chúa_ , Steve nghĩ, và leo qua lỗ rào gai mà Natasha đã cắt.

_______________________________________________________________

“Winter!” Steve hét lên sau một trận mưa đạn , đánh tay liên hoàn khi gã chạy hết tốc lực ra khỏi căn cứ của HYDRA . “ Tôi đang tiến ra!”

“Có ai thấy Nat không?” Tony hỏi trong khi bắn ra những tia repulsor , Steve có thể nghe thấy trong bộ đàm thoại. “ À không sao , cô ấy đây rồi – bắt đầu khởi hành trên chiếc nhện bay ngay bây giờ.

“Tôi tưởng chúng ta đã thống nhất không được gọi nó bằng cái tên đấy cơ mà.” Sam hồng hộc thở.

Steve xông ra khỏi cửa và gần như cảm thấy có ba tiếng súng giật sau tai gã liên hồi . Gã không nhìn lại đằng sau . Gã biết rằng Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không hề bỏ sót một tên nào. Gã tiếp tục chạy , dồn hết sự tập trung vào đôi chân mình , nhưng gã vẫn có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đổ dồn vào mình , cậu đang trừng mắt vào đỉnh đầu của gã.

“Hạ chúng đi, Tony !” Gã hô to , chui qua lỗ dây thép gai.

“Mẹ kiếp _cuối cùng!_ ” Tony nói . “JARVIS , ngay bây giờ –”

Khu căn cứ nổ tung , khiến đống đổ nát tung lên , và Steve bị hất lên bởi làn song xung kích theo sau . Steve sặc sụa , gã bị cơn gió mạnh hạ gục, nhưng hai cánh tay cứng cáp liền nắm lấy vai gã và kéo gã đứng lên trước khi một viên đạn lạc có thể xuyên trúng gã trong lúc gã đang kiệt quệ.

“Cố lên nào , đội trưởng,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thì thầm trong tai gã , quàng một tay qua eo để hỗ trợ gã bước thêm vài bước nữa. “Tôi đã thấy anh cứng cáp hơn mà.”

“ Cậu câm đi,” Steve khò khè . “ Tôi làm được rồi , phải không?”

“Chắc rồi,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nói , vỗ nhẹ lên hông gã . “ Chắc chắn rồi.”

_______________________________________________________________

Fury quét ánh mắt lên từng khuôn mặt bám đầy bụi bặm của từng người , một bên lông mày nhếch lên lên cùng lúc ông đang quan sát cả đội tụ tập lại với nhau quanh chiếc bàn hội nghị . “ Tôi nghĩ là các cô cậu cần đi tắm ,” ông nói , “ Nhưng đó quả là một nhiệm vụ khó khăn đấy . Tận hưởng giây phút còn lại của ngày hôm nay đi. Winter , Đội trưởng Rogers , cho tôi vài phút.”

Steve quay đầu nhìn Natasha di chuyển . Natasha _nhún vai_ . _Bắt quả tang rồi nhá_ , Sam thì thầm, và Steve chỉ có thể tự hỏi là gã đà làm cái quái gì để bị bắt quả tang.

“ Theo như hợp đồng của cậu ấy –” Fury gật đầu hướng về Chiến Binh Mùa Đông . “ – Chiến Binh Mùa Đông sẽ không ở trong trụ sở của SHIELD . ‘ Có quá nhiều lũ điệp viên chết tiệt trong một tòa nhà ’ , tôi nghĩ đó là lí do của cậu .”

“ Đúng là vậy ,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bình thản đáp

“SHIELD đã sở hữu một căn hộ kế bên anh rồi , đội trưởng , vậy nên Đặc vụ 13 sẽ được cậu ấy thay thế .” Một bên mắt của Fury sắc bén đánh qua cái nhìn đăm chiêu của Steve , và Steve phải cẩn thận giữ lấy tư thế của gã vững chắc trong khi lượng andrenaline đang dồn dập xuống trong đôi chân gã.

“ Và đúng lúc tôi và Sharon đang bắt đầu thân nhau nữa ,” Steve nói , từ hào vì đã giữ được tông giọng của gã ổn định.

“ Tôi sẽ không xen vào đâu ,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đáp ,bây giờ bọn họ không còn bị làm phiền bởi biệt đội _bà tám ,_ Steve thấy không thoải mái khi nhận ra sự yên lặng đang gào thét giữa hai người họ . “ Anh hầu như sẽ không để ý đến sự hiện diện của tôi đâu .”

 _Không đâu_ , Steve nghĩ thầm . _Chắc chắn là không đâu_ .

“ Chúng ta giải tán chứ ?” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông hỏi , khi bọn họ nhận được cái gật đầu từ Fury , cậu đứng lên duỗi cơ , và thở một hơi dài. Sau đó cậu quay qua Steve , và trong lần đầu tiên , Steve nhìn thấy qua lớp kính bảo hộ rõ đến độ có thể thấy đôi mắt lấp lánh đằng sau sắc bén đến mức có thể cắt được thủy tinh. “ Dẫn đường cho tôi nào , đội trưởng.”

Steve nuốt khan . “ Được rồi”

Họ đi trong sự im lặng , Steve với 2 bàn tay trong túi quần , Chiến Binh Mùa Đông với nắm tay xiết chặt xung quanh dây đai của chiếc ba lô. Steve vẫn còn đang tương tư về đôi mắt đấy , bị che khuất lần nữa bởi lọn tóc dài của cậu . Tóc màu sẫm và đôi mắt lấp lánh : một sự kết hợp nguy hiểm , nếu ai đó đã lấy dữ liệu từ hồ sơ theo dõi của Steve. Peggy và Bucky cùng nằm trong tiêu chuẩn đấy , và gã không cần phải thêm ai vào nữa , đặc biệt là không phải loại người tàn nhẫn như Chiến Binh Mùa Đông . Gã đã thấy cậu ta trên mặt trận. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông tựa như một bóng ma có thể xé toạc cổ họng của bạn ra và tan biến , không xiềng xích nào có thể cản trở.

“ Hôm nay ở trên trận chiến chúng ta đã làm rất tốt đấy,” Steve lưỡng lự nói , gửi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông một cái nhìn trộm . “ Cảm ơn đã yểm trợ tôi.”

Nếu Chiến Binh Mùa Đông có nhìn lai gã , Steve cũng không biết được. “ Anh là người dễ yểm trợ nhất trong số những người tôi đã làm việc cùng đấy,” cậu ta đáp lại trong chất giọng trầm thấp và khản đặc. Steve nghĩ rằng gã đang cười . “ Anh rất dễ đoán được . Đặc biệt là khi anh đáp đất bằng mặt ở cuối trận.”

“ Ôi , cậu im đi ,” Steve đáp . Gã thấy mặt mình nóng bừng.

“ Anh đúng rồi . Chúng ta đã làm rất tốt.” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thúc nhẹ Steve bằng cùi chỏ trước khi bước ra ngoài để đẩy chiếc cửa thủy tinh , bên ngoài đã có một thực tập sinh của SHIELD đang lo lắng dắt xe của cậu ấy ra và chờ đợi . “ Muốn đi nhờ một chuyến chứ, hàng xóm mới ?”

Steve chớp mắt . “ À. Được chứ. Tại sao không.”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ngồi lên chiếc xe và khởi động máy , quay lại đằng sau nhìn Steve . “ Leo lên đi.”

Steve do dự leo lên đằng sau xe , chiếc khiên cồng kềnh được gã đặt vào chính giữa bả vai mình . Cơ thể của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đằng trước gã rất cứng rắn và ấm áp . Nhưng thật lạ vì Steve cảm thấy cơ thể của Chiến Binh thật mềm yếu biết bao khi bàn tay của gã cẩn trọng bám lấy hông của cậu ấy, thật nhỏ bé và mong manh trước khoảng cách đụng chạm hẹp hòi thay vì việc cậu vắt vẻo trên cây tàn phá mọi vật đằng sau những tán lá.

“ Bám chắc vào,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông , quay người lại để đưa cho Steve chiếc mũ bảo hiểm . “ Và đội cái này lên . Anh sẽ chỉ tôi từ đây đến căn hộ của chúng ta chứ ?”

“ Chắc chắn rồi.” Steve đội chiếc mũ bảo hiểm và để bàn tay mình yên vị quanh hông của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông , ngực dựa vào lưng của cậu . Gã có thể nghe thấy tiếng trái tim của bản thân đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực , gã nghĩ thầm rằng nếu Chiến Binh Mùa Đông có thể cảm nhận được tiếng đập thùi thụi từ sau tấm lưng khoác lên mình tấm áo khoác da.

Con xe mô tô phóng đến căn hộ của Steve , tiếng gió rít và tiếng động cơ gầm gừ lên xuống đằng sau gã , Steve rướn về đằng trước để có thể thì thầm phương hướng vào tai Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

___________________________________________________

Steve tắm một lúc lâu sau khi về đến nhà. Gã đã quá quen với những sự cố từ các nhiệm vụ trước cho tới bây giờ, nhưng không có nghĩa là gã luôn chịu đựng chúng một cách dễ dàng , cúi đầu nhìn sàn nhà dưới vòi hoa sen và máu bị nước dội đi khỏi người mình trước khi lọt xuống cống. Trên cơ thể hắn không còn một vết thương nào –phần này đã được huyết thanh giải quyết –và khi da gã đã sạch hết máu, điều đó có nghĩa không còn bằng chứng nào cho thấy gã đã bị thương. Gã quay trở về trạng thái bình thường một lần nữa.

Sau đó, gã vận lên mình quần áo đi đường và dò xét một lượt với ánh mắt phê bình trang phục chiến đấu của mình, bị vứt thành một đống trên sàn và đang bốc khói. Được rồi. Thực sự, chẳng còn cách nào khác cả. Trong vòng nhiều tháng gã đã phải mặc hàng chục cái trang phục như vậy và gã biết là gã sẽ không bao giờ tránh được các rủi ro dẫn đến việc quần áo bị cháy đen thành than. Nếu như trang phục của gã là thiệt hại về mặt thế chất duy nhất, thì gã nghĩ mình quả thật là một kẻ may mắn.

Gã nhặt bộ đồ ấy lên và đi ra ngoài tới chỗ để thùng rác - không nên để chuông báo cháy kêu làm cho mọi người trong khu chung cư khốn khổ - và khi gã đóng cửa đằng sau lưng mình, gã nghe thấy âm thanh vang lên từ phòng mà Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang ở. Gã tạm dừng bước chân, nghiêng đầu sang một bên và lắng nghe. Tiếng hát phát ra một bản nhạc từ một bài ca tình yêu từ những năm 40 mờ nhạt lúc đầu, nhưng sau đó âm thanh trở nên lớn hơn và mở rộng cho đến khi nó vang lên khắp hành lang. Gã nhắm mắt đứng yên một lúc lâu. Hai nắm tay gã siết chặt bộ trang phục cho đến khi đốt ngón tay trắng bệch.

Gã tự hỏi liệu Chiến Binh Mùa Đông sẽ tháo mặt nạ ra khi nghe nhạc, hay là cậu ngồi trên ghế cùng với chiếc áo khoác da rộng thùng thình và giày bốt da to, kính bảo hộ và mặt nạ che chắn khuôn mặt cậu khỏi cái nhìn của thế giới.

_______________________________________________________________

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông mời Steve đi một chuyến đi nữa sáng ngày hôm sau, nên Steve có cơ hội quàng tay ra ôm lấy hông cậu và lắng nghe nhịp đập ổn định của tim cậu. Gã ngả đầu lên vai trái của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, mắt hé mở, nhưng gã không để ý tới bất cứ thứ gì cụ thể. Gã chỉ để tâm đến cảm giác ấm áp này , được gần gũi với một ai đó.

Fury gọi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông vào văn phòng của mình trước khi nhiệm vụ bắt đầu. Điều đó có nghĩa là Steve phải đợi bên ngoài với Tony và một máy cà phê gần như trống rỗng.

"Đi lại với cộng đồng à?" Tony hỏi và tự rót cho mình cốc cà phê cuối cùng một cách vô tư. "Thế giới thay đổi rồi kìa."

"Cậu ta lái xe còn giỏi hơn anh," Steve đáp và giật chiếc cốc trước khi Tony có cơ hội uống, nhưng gã nhăn mặt lại sau một ngụm nhỏ. "Anh bỏ quá nhiều đường vào rồi đấy."

"Xin lỗi, không phải ai cũng đã học cách uống cà phê trong cái chiến hào chết dẫm." Tony giơ tay ra trông đợi cho đến khi Steve từ bỏ "cuộc chinh phục" của gã.

"Chào buổi sáng các chàng trai," Natasha ngáp, đưa tay lên vuốt tóc khi cô bước qua cửa. Trang phục của cô hơi nhàu nát, tóc bù xù gây sự chú ý của Steve đến khi gã nhận ra rằng tối hôm qua là đến lượt cô ấy trông Clint.

"Cậu ta sao rồi?" gã hỏi.

Natasha nhún vai và ngồi xuống. Tony mời cô uống một ngụm cà phê của hắn và cô đồng ý. "Không tệ hơn hôm qua," cô nói, cầm lấy cốc của Tony trong tay mình. "Cũng không tốt hơn."

"Cậu ta sẽ ổn thôi." Steve nhẹ nhàng an ủi.

Nụ cười của Natasha thật xanh xao. "Tôi biết."

Sam xuất hiện lúc đó với một túi bánh mì tròn, và Steve khẽ bóp vai cô khi gã đi ngang qua để chiếm lấy cái có vừng đầu tiên trước khi Hulk hay Thor đến và nhồi cả gói vào mồm họ.

_______________________________________________________________

Nhiệm vụ lần này có sự tiến triển hơn lần trước. Dù sao thì lần này Steve không đáp đất bằng mặt nữa , và mặc dù Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã yên vị trên cành cây cả giờ đồng hồ , Steve vẫn có thể cảm thấy sự hiện diện của cậu cận kề gã xuyên suốt trận chiến , điều đó nhắc nhở gã một điều rằng có ai đó đang theo dõi cả sáu người bọn họ. Vì được bắn ra rất nhanh, màu sắc của máu vương ra tung tóe , gã hướng mình sang một bên nhằm tạo điều kiện cho Chiến Binh Mùa Đông có góc bắn rõ hơn.

“Anh làm trò đó kiểu khỉ gì vậy ?” Tony la lên trong lúc gã đang lượn trên không , bắn ra những tia repulsors. Ở phía xa , Hulk gầm lên giận dữ.

“ Làm gì cơ ?” Steve hắt ra , sốc điện dưới hàm một tên đặc vụ HYDRA . Tên đặc vụ sa vào vài bước dưới tầm ngắm của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

Gã nhận ra việc bản thân mình đang phán đoán đâu là mục tiêu tiếp theo sẽ lọt vào tầm ngắm của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chính là điều Tony đang đề cập tới –gã và cả cậu Chiến Binh chiến đấu tựa như đang khiêu vũ với nhau vậy , phối hợp ăn ý từng chuyển động của nhau trong vô thức cho đến khi hợp thành lại một người. Cơ thể Steve lả lướt qua từng viên đạn . Gã không hề để trúng một viên nào.

Gã quay lại một khi trận chiến đã xong xuôi và gửi cho Chiến Binh Mùa Đông kiểu chào quân đội . Ánh mặt trời phản chiếu lên cánh tay kim loại của cậu khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đáp lại lời chào.

_______________________________________________________________

“ Mọi người nghĩ cậu ta dấu gì sau lớp mặt nạ nhỉ ?” Tony muốn biết , miệng đầy bánh kẹp . Natasha nhìn gã với một sự kinh tởm xen lẫn sự hứng thú mà Steve nhận ran gay lập tức. Nhìn cảnh tượng Tony ngấu nghiến đồ ăn như thể đang chứng kiến một vụ tông xe –không thể cứ lờ nó đi được.

“Chắc chắn rất nhiều sẹo,” Bruce bình thản nói.

“ Axit có thể đã phân hủy cả nửa khuôn mặt của cậu ấy ,” Tony phản biện . Gã có dính sốt mayonnaise trên ria mép , nhưng không ai thèm nhắc . “ Tôi biết là tôi sẽ dấu thứ đó dưới một lớp mặt nạ.”

“ Hầu hết nhiều giả thuyết cho rằng cậu ấy muốn che dấu danh tính mình,” Natasha nói , ném một chiếc khăn lên đầu Tony . Những điều Natasha nhắm đến , như thường lệ , chẳng lệch đi đâu được . Còn Tony , như mọi khi , rên rỉ không một chút tự trọng nào khi chiếc khăn bay vào mặt gã . “ Vậy nên đừng tỏ ra thô lỗ . Danh tính bí mật cũng là lí do hợp lí đấy.”

Steve vùi một bành tay ra sau gáy mình và ngẫm nghĩ về bản thân , về những bí mật mà gã không thể che đậy được thông qua một lớp mặt nạ . Gã nghĩ thầm , sẽ dễ dàng nếu bí mật thầm kín nhất của gã là cái cách khóe môi gã cong lên một nụ cười.

____________________________________________________________________

Một lúc sau , khi đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ khác , Steve Và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông dùng thang máy để lên căn hộ cùng nhau , và Steve phát hiện bản thân không tài nào không để ý vết nhô lên từ chỗ mặt nạ của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang ôm lấy quai hàm sắc cạnh của hắn. “ Có bao giờ cậu gỡ cái mặt nạ đó ra không ?”gã buột ra. “ Xin lỗi , Chỉ là – tôi hơi tò mò.”

“Thỉnh thoảng,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đáp lại mà không cần nhìn lại gã. “ Không thường xuyên cho lắm.” Không hề có sự gắt gỏng trong tông giọng của cậu ta – đó chỉ đơn thuần là một lời nói hay sự thật của cậu ấy – nên Steve cảm thấy sẽ không sao nếu gã tiếp tục .

“ Thế còn cặp kính ?”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đột nhiên dừng lại ở cầu thang , một tay nắm vào chấn song . Cậu lặng lẽ nhìn Steve một lúc lâu,đầu nghiêng về một bên,và làm Steve bất ngờ bởi một tiếng cười hời hợt. “ Muốn chứng kiến khuôn mặt điển trai của tôi đến mức đó à ?”

Mặt Steve hơi ửng hồng , nhưng gã kiên quyết nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu . “ Chắc vậy . Đấy là tội nặng à ?”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cúi đầu , thở ra một hơi nặng nhọc . “ Tôi sẽ làm anh thất vọng đấy , đội trưởng Rogers.”

“Hãy gọi tôi là Steve.”

“ Tôi sẽ làm anh thất vọng đấy , Steve ,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chỉnh sửa lại lời nói của mình, đưa mắt nhìn lên một lúc. Có cái gì đó trong lời nói của cậu ta , cái cách mà tên của Steve được thốt ra vừa vặn với cậu , điều đó đột nhiên làm cho adrenaline chạy xuống dạ dày Steve .

“ Cậu đã vượt qua hết sự mong đợi của tôi rồi ,” Steve dịu dàng nói . “ Tôi chẳng thấy điều này có gì kì lạ cả.”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông tiến tới , tay trái áp lên sau gáy Steve. Steve có thể cảm thấy những đốt ngón tay lạnh buốt áp sau gáy mình , găng tay da khẽ trượt qua nơi mà cổ và quai hàm gã nỗi liền nhau. “ Anh tin tưởng tôi chứ ?”

Steve nuốt chửng. Gã dắm chắc là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông có thể cảm thấy nó . “ Câu này hơi khó đấy.”

“Steve”. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lả lướt ngón cái của mình lên bờ môi dưới của Steve . “ Anh tin tưởng tôi chứ ?”

Steve không biết phải nói như thế nào . Gã chẳng muốn nói gì hết, trong trường hợp nó sẽ làm cho Chiến Binh Mùa Đông buông tay xuống và để gã ở lại một mình lạnh lẽo và khó thở ở trên cầu thang . Gã chỉ có thể lặng lẽ gật đầu , đôi môi hé mở trước ngón tay kim loại phẳng mịn của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

“Vậy đừng bao giờ hỏi tôi nữa ,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nói . “ Làm ơn.”

“ Đã hiểu,” Steve nói , tông giọng trở nên khô khan hơn ban đầu.

_____________________________________________________ 

Hôm đấy là tới lượt Steve ở cùng Clint , nên gã tự chuẩn bị cho một buổi tối với mấy bộ đĩa Star Trek và hộp rau câu jello màu xanh. Dù cho Clint luôn đòi hỏi về vị cam thì cô y tá cũng không còn loại nào khác nữa, thật mà nói , nó cũng không đến nỗi tệ , sau khi Steve hiểu được một sự thật là " màu xanh " hình như cũng được tính là một hương vị ở thế kỉ 21.

" Kể tôi nghe về cái cậu thay thế tôi đi," Clint khàn giọng hỏi, thúc nhẹ vào Steve bằng một cái chân mang tất chấm bi. " Nat chẳng chịu kể tôi cái khỉ gì cả. Cậu ấy có giỏi hơn tôi không ? Tôi có nên ghen tị không ?"

" Nat chắc chắn sẽ không kể cho anh cái khỉ gì bởi vì chẳng có cái khỉ ho cò gáy gì để kể cả ," Steve đáp , đồng thời nhấm nháp chiếc muỗng." Cậu ấy bí ẩn lắm."

"Cậu ấy dễ thương chứ ?" Clint hỏi " Có dễ thương hơn tôi không ? Mũi tên xịn hơn chứ ? "

" Không có mũi tên nào cả," Steve cười . " Chỉ có một đống súng. Và không , anh bạn à, không ai dễ thương như cậu cả . Đừng lo lắng nữa "

Clint nằm ngay lại với một điệu bộ cọc cằn , nhưng gã cũng bắt đầu nguôi đi vậy nên Steve mở TV mong rằng cuộc trò chuyện tới đây là chấm dứt.

" Cậu ấy như thế nào vậy ?" Clint hỏi cùng lúc Kirk sốc điện lên hàm của một người ngoài hành tinh màu tím. " Cái cậu Mùa Đông chết dẫm hoặc cái gì cũng được "

Steve liếm môi bằng đầu lưỡi của gã ." Cậu ta là một người...lập dị," gã khẳng định. " Im lặng. Thông thạo . Và cũng có chút hài hước , nếu anh thích hài kịch đen." Gã nhìn xuống đùi mình trong khi Kirk hôn tên người ngoài hành tinh màu tím ." Nói cho anh sự thật đấy , Clint , tôi thích cậu ấy," gã thở dài , nhìn ngắm cái cách các ngón tay của gã đan lại với nhau trên đầu gối của mình. " Tôi nghĩ là bọn tôi đang làm rất tốt . Nhưng mà tất cả mọi người ai cũng nhớ anh hết , nên đừng có nghĩ là anh bị ra rìa bởi vì chúng tôi vừa kiếm được người không hẳn là một tên khốn .”

“Sự vắng mặt làm tình yêu ngọt ngào hơn , thế nào cũng được ,” Clint nói , nhẹ nhàng vỗ lên đùi Steve. “ Nhưng hãy hứa với tôi điều này .”

“ Cái gì vậy ?”

“ Nếu anh muốn phang cậu ấy , làm vậy trước khi Tony cưa được cậu ta.”

Steve ho sặc sụa món jello xanh của mình , và Clint bò ra cười nhiều đến mức y tá phải xen vào để kiểm tra gã . Cùng lúc đó , Kirk và tên người ngoài hành tinh màu tím lại tiếp tục chiến đấu , và Steve chỉ có thể nhớ lại khoảng khắc cơ thể của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông áp vào người mình trên chiếc mô tô, và cảm giác sẽ như thế nào khi được áp môi vào cổ của cậu ấy . Dưới những lọn tóc dài của cậu ấy , đôi môi áp lên làn da nhợt nhạt , để lại dấu vết ở nơi mà không một ai có thể tìm ra nó.

_______________________________________________________________

Steve đã vô tình ném cho Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chiếc khiên , một lần , trong lúc họ đang đấu tập với nhau . Gã không để ý lắm lúc chuyển động cánh tay , nhưng khoảng khắc những ngón tay của gã buông ra gã bất ngờ đến độ cảm tưởng như mình vừa lãnh phải cú tát vào mặt . Việc này cản trở Steve ở chỗ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bắt nó rất dễ dàng , chẳng hề tốn tí sức lực nào , như thể họ đã luyện tập việc này cả nghìn lần.

_______________________________________________________________

“ Cậu thấy sao nào , Đông Đông ?” Tony gã vừa hỏi vừa thấm lưng mình bằng một cái khăn tắm. Tất cả bọn họ đều nóng nực và đổ đầy mồ hôi sau một buổi tập luyện mệt mỏi –Natsha và Thor cả 2 đều biệt tăm vào phòng tắm ngay sau khi buổi tập luyện kết thúc – nhưng thân nhiệt cậu Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chẳng có tí hề hấn gì , Steve có thể thấy từ khuôn mặt của cậu. “ Đến quán bar cùng tụi này chứ ? Steve sẽ được chỉ định là tài xế lần này – xin lỗi , đội trưởng – và lần này đến lượt tôi khao , nên chúng ta sẽ tận hưởng đồ ngon thôi.”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ngần ngại đổi chân qua lại . “ Tôi , ờ…tôi không uống.”

Tony liếc mắt về phía Steve rồi quay lại với Chiến Binh Mùa Đông . “ Tụi này có hẳn một gã chẳng biết say là gì và một tên á thần. Đừng ngại chứ bạn hiền.”

“Được rồi,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đáp , nhún vai . “ Tôi sẽ tham gia . Nhưng chỉ vì anh khao thôi đấy.”

Steve mở to mắt nhìn chằm chằm cậu cố gắng tưởng tượng hình ảnh cậu không có chiếc súng máy cố định sau lưng , nhưng chẳng hiệu nghiệm tí nào. Hai mươi phút sau , khi cả đội Avengers đã tập hợp lại tại một quầy nước nhỏ sau quán bar, có vẻ gã vẫn chưa hình dung được , nhưng cậu ấy kia rồi. Chiếc áo khoác da được treo sau ghế . Tay áo được kéo phẳng phiu lên khuỷu tay. Mặt nạ vẫn yên vị trên vị trí của nó, tóc được vén hết ra sau thành đuôi tóc lỏng lẻo dưới gáy.Cậu xuất hiện ở quán bar như những Avengers khác vào ba giờ chỉ để cho thế giới chứng kiến.

Steve và Natasha nhanh chóng đổi đồ uống khi bồi bàn lại gần –một ly whiskey của cô và một ly cỡ lỡn màu hồng cùng với chiếc ô nhỏ trên cùng của gã - nhưng họ đã quá quen với việc này rồi. Nếu như gã không được uống đến say, ít nhất gã muốn uống một thứ gì đó ngon miệng.

“Tôi nói thật là tôi không hề ngờ đến chuyện này,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cố nhịn cười.

Steve giơ ngón thối lên trước mặt cậu.

Natasha cười nhếch và quay sang thì thầm điều gì đó bằng tiếng Nga vào tai Chiến Binh Mùa Đông làm cho cậu cười rộ lên và nhìn Steve bằng một ánh mắt đầy suy nghĩ làm cho cái gì đó vừa dễ chịu mà vừa khó chịu dội lên trong lòng gã. Đã lâu lắm rồi gã chưa thấy cái nhìn ấy. Hắn uống một ngụm từ ly nước của mình để che giấu sự căng thẳng và khi gã nhìn lên thì Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang trò chuyện với Sam về những thành tích tương đối của máy bay trực thăng và máy bay tự động.

_______________________________________________________________

Theo như Steve nói thì nhiệm vụ đang diễn ra rất hoàn hảo . Tony vẫn cứ khư khư cho rằng Steve và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang phối hợp rất ăn ý với nhau ở khoản phán đoán suy nghĩ của nhau , nhưng hầu hết cả nhóm đều lờ tịt gã, đó là một sự thành công của chính nó . Steve mừng là tất cả bọn họ đều cố gắng gẵn kết với nhau thành một đội . Sam và Natasha theo sau sự chỉ định gã cùng lúc bọn họ cho nổ vài tên lính gác của HYDRA. Hulk và Thor đang tỉ thí nhau xem ai có thể diệt được nhiều tên đặc vụ nhất chỉ bằng một cú, Tony giải trí bản thân với việc phàn nàn lung tung , và dường như , gã yên tâm rằng , lần đầu tiên các Avengers đối chọi được ngang tầm với kẻ thù của họ . Steve nên biết rằng gã đang lừa dối bản thân ngay lúc ý nghĩ này thoáng qua, nhưng gã tự hỏi từ khi nào việc giao chiến với HYDRA đã trở nên nhàm chán.

Trước khi có thể cảm thấy gì , gã nghe thấy tiếng súng nổ. Thời gian chậm lại theo từng nhịp đập , đủ lâu để một tiếng rạn nứt lớn lấp đầy gã với sự kinh hãi trước khi viên đạn xuyên qua da thịt.

 _Chết_ , Steve nghĩ thầm , liếc mắt xuống bụng mình . Màu đỏ trào ra như một đóa hoa trên lớp trang phục trong lúc gã nhìn . _Chết tiệt_.

Đầu gối của gã khuỵu xuống mặt đất , nhưng gã chắng cảm thấy gì . Gã đã từng bị bắn rất nhiều lần , nhưng chưa bao giờ trúng vào bụng , và cũng chắc chắn chưa bao giờ trong khoảng cách gần như vậy.

_“Steve!”_

Đó chính là tiếng của Natasha , gã có thể biết được vì tiếng kêu đau đớn của cô phát ra y hệt như lần Clint bị bắn ở mạn sườn vài tháng trước . Gã cảm thấy tội lỗi , một lúc , nhưng sau đó gã quyết định nghiêng sang một bên và đây có lẽ là ý tưởng tốt để gã nhắm mắt trước khi ngã xuống đất.

Dù vậy , gã đã không ngã xuống đất . Hai cánh tay lực lưỡng đỡ lấy gã trước khi mặt gã đập xuống vũng bùn , nhấc gã lên vào kéo gã vào dựa vào ngực khiến cho Steve cảm thấy rất thân quen khi mặt gã áp vào chúng. Steve quan sát qua hàng mi của khi có hai tay nhấc bổng gã lên như thể cân nặng của gã chẳng là gì , như thể gã chỉ cao 5’2’’ mang hình hài ốm yếu gầy gò như trước đây, gã để cho mình kề vào cần cổ mềm mại hơn cả dự đoán của gã.

“ Xém tí nữa là tôi né được rồi ,” gã thì thào , một tay cuộn lại thành nắm đấm trên vết thương.

“ Nếu anh nói vậy,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lo lắng đáp lại , những ngón tay vuốt ve nhè nhẹ qua làn tóc của Steve trước khi cậu gượng dậy và chạy thẳng về phía chiếc quinjet với hai tay ôm chặt lấy Steve.

_______________________________________________________________

Miệng vết thương đã lành lại cùng lúc họ tới được bệnh viện, vậy nên các bác sĩ đã phải cho gã một liều thuốc mê mạnh nhất để đưa gã lên bàn mổ và lấy viên đạn ra . Tony hỏi nếu gã có thể giữ viên đạn. Natasha cho rằng việc đó thật bệnh hoạn ,kể cả với gã , và Steve phải thừa nhận.

“Anh may đấy , Chiến Binh Mùa Đông là người gần anh nhất lúc đó,” Natasha nói , nhấn vào một cái nút nhỏ để Steve không phải ngồi dậy. “ Tôi không thể ẵm anh được như cậu ta.”

“ Cậu ta có thể chất tăng cường không ?” Steve hỏi . “ Bởi vì tôi có cảm giác cậu ấy có.”

“ Tôi không chắc.” Natasha vỗ nhẹ vào chân Steve . “ Nghỉ một chút đi , đội trưởng. Tôi sẽ ngăn không cho Tony vẽ ria mép lên mặt anh khi anh đang ngủ .”

“ Tốt,” Steve thở dài. Gã cảm nhận liều thuốc của gã đang nhấn chìm mình vào một giấc ngủ , gã cũng không còn sức để chống chọi lại với nó , không phải với cơn đang âm ỉ đang nhói lên trong bụng gã. “ Bởi vì tôi không hợp với ria mép.”

_______________________________________________________________

Gã tỉnh dậy trước cảm giác có ai đang vuốt ve mái tóc mình , những đầu ngón tay ấm áp cẩn trọng và mềm mại trên da đầu gã. Hẳn tự hỏi bây giờ đã là mấy giờ , và nếu đó là Bucky đánh thức gã thì trước khi cậu đi làm gã đã có thể nói lời tạm biệt . Gã thích điều đấy khi mà gã có thể thấy gương mặt của Bucky trước khi cậu ta đi , mặc dù ở giữa hàng mày của cậu luôn hiện hữu những nếp gấp của sự lo lắng mỗi khi Steve ốm đến liệt giường…

“ Tôi được phân việc phải đánh thức anh dậy để uống thuốc,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nói , giọng của cậu êm ái hơn những lúc Steve đã từng nghe. “ Đây , để tôi đỡ anh dậy.”

Điều này thật mâu thuẫn khi gã mở mắt và chỉ thấy Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thay vì gã đã mong chờ được thấy Bucky . Tất cả đều dội hết xuống đầu gã như một thùng nước lạnh và gã ngừng thở một lúc trước khi cho phép bản thân mình được ngồi ngay lại và được nhẹ nhàng chống đỡ bằng một chiếc gối . Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cẩn thận từng li trong lúc điều chỉnh lại tư thế của Steve để gã có thể uống thuốc của mình .

“ Cậu bị chỉ định làm điều này à ?” Steve ngáp . Gã dụi mắt , hi vọng rằng làm vậy sẽ làm gã tỉnh táo hơn. “ Xin lỗi vì phải để cậu thức giữa đêm khuya như thế này.”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chạm vào mặt gã , bàn tay phải ấm áp trên khuôn mặt gã .” Em tự nguyện .Em muốn thấy anh.”

“Ồ,” Steve đáp , mắt mở to.

“ Em gỡ kính ra rồi đấy ,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thêm vào , gần như hối lỗi. “ Anh có để ý không ?”

Sau tiêu hóa thứ thuốc đặc khiến đầu óc gã mịt mờ và ẩn sau tấm màn bóng tối đó , gã chưa nhận ra gì. Gương mặt Chiến Binh Mùa Đông sở hữu một đôi mắt lấp lánh như kim cương , giờ thì Steve đang thực sự ngắm nhìn chúng , xanh thẳm ; sắc sảo và thật xinh đẹp đến mức nhìn vào thôi cũng khiến cho Steve có cảm giác như bị cái gì đó đâm vào bụng. Ánh sáng huỳnh quang mờ nhạt từ hành lang phản chiếu lên khuôn mặt cậu . Steve muốn dành cả tiếng đầu hồ chỉ đó ghi nhớ lại tất cả các góc cạnh của xương gò má cậu , cả đôi mắt rực rỡ sáng ngời đấy.

“Em đã sai,” Steve nói , vươn lên để vén một lọn tóc ra sau tai của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông . “ Không hề thất vọng chút nào cả.”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông im lặng , cậu ấy không gạt đi cái chạm của Steve . Cậu ấy có vẻ như đang thầm suy nghĩ về điều gì đó , đôi mày nhăn lại , và Steve cảm thấy rất biết ơn để có được cơ hội thấy được mấy bánh răng cưa đang quay mòng trong tâm trí gã.

“ Nhắm mắt lại đi ,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nói. “ Và đừng mở mắt ra.”

Steve cảm thấy tim mình đập trong lồng ngực , nhưng gã sẵn sàng làm theo . Trái tim gã đang đập rất nhanh và mạnh đến mức gã có thể nghe thấy trong lúc gã từ từ nhắm mắt lại . Gã có thể nghe thấy được tiếng sột soạt của tấm chăn bệnh viện , một tiếng click từ cái kẹp được tháo rời , sau đó gã cảm thấy 2 bàn tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt gã . Sự lạnh lẽo từ bàn tay kim loại của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông khiến cho cơn rùng mình chạy xuống hai cánh tay gã. Gã phải nhắm mắt hết mức , phải cắn một bên má để ngăn không cho bản thân chồm dậy khi gã cảm thấy sức nặng của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trên đùi mình.

“Winter…” Steve thở gấp gáp.

“Em có thể…?” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông hỏi. Steve có thể cảm thấy hơi thở của cậu dưới môi mình.

“Được” Steve nói . _Chúa ơi_ , “Được chứ . Làm ơn em.”

“ Đừng mở mắt ,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thì thầm lặp lại , nhưng trước khi gã có thể hằn học đáp lại một câu _Anh hứa_ , gã lấp đi khoảng trống giữa hai người và áp môi vào nhau.

Steve đã không hôn ai kể từ năm 1945. Gã quên mất rằng mình đã từng thích việc đấy đến mức nào. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông hôn gã một cách từ tốn , từ tốn đến mức khiến gã đau đớn , đầu gối cậu ở hai bên hông Steve , hai bàn tay khác biệt ôm mặt Steve chắc chắn như thể nó đang cảnh báo cho gã về sự hiện diện của cậu . Hai bàn tay gã trượt lên đùi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đến khi chúng đang giữ lấy eo cậu , ngón cái luồn vào lớp áo khoác da để gã có thể cảm nhận hơi ấm từ cơ thế của cậu dưới bàn tay gã.

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông tiếp tục giữ cho nụ hôn thật chậm rãi , và thuần khiết , nhưng cái cảm giác đùi của cậu ấn xuống hông anh thì còn gì bằng. Sự ấm áp cuộn trào trong dạ dày gã , những tia lửa nhấp nháy nóng bỏng mỗi khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông di chuyển trong lòng anh.

“ Cẩn thận đấy , đội trưởng,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cười khúc khích dưới môi gã . “ Y tá sẽ vào mất nếu nhịp tim anh tăng cao.”

“ Anh tưởng anh đã nhắc em gọi anh là Steve chứ,” Steve nói, thở hổn hển. Gã vẫn đang nhắm mắt , nhưng gã vẫn có thể cảm nhận được dư vị của nụ hôn trên môi như vệt son môi .

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông hôn gã một lần nữa , chậm rãi , nhưng cậu rời ra quá nhanh so với mong muốn của Steve và trườn ra khỏi lòng gã . Steve có thể nghe thấy tiếng chiếc mặt nạ được nhặt lên , và một tiếng click của cái kẹp ẩn chứa đầy sự thất vọng. “ Anh đang bị thương đấy , đội trưởng.” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nói , nhưng tông giọng của cậu ấy rất êm ái.

“Anh lành nhanh mà,” Steve than vãn.

“ Vậy thì,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nói , làm Steve bất ngờ với một cái chạm ở môi dưới của gã. “ lành nhanh hơn nhé , Steve.”

“Anh mở mắt ra được chứ?” Steve hỏi . Chiến Binh Mùa Đông rút tay lại nhưng không đáp lại một lời. Steve thở phào vài giây , thanh âm gồ ghề “ Winter?”

Nhịp tim của Steve vang lên trong tai gã khoảng mười giây , thật khó chịu . Gã không còn nghe thấy nó khi gã mở mắt , căn phòng trống không , không có gì nhiều ngoài chỗ lún xuống trên chiếc giường nơi mà Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã ngồi xuống để nhắc nhở Steve rằng gã đã gặp một người trong phòng bệnh mang sắc xanh nhợt nhạt của mình.

_______________________________________________________________

Fury tạm dừng những nhiệm vụ của nhóm Avengers một vài ngày cho đến khi Steve có thể quay trở lại, và ông không thay đổi ý kiến sau khi Steve được rời khỏi bệnh viện. Clint vẫn chưa xác định được là anh nên cảm thấy bị xúc phạm vì bản thân không được coi là đủ quan trọng để mọi người dừng lại mọi thứ khác, nhưng Steve nghĩ là anh sẽ không phiền ở lại bệnh viện trông coi gã với Natasha. Cách cô nhìn Clint khi gã đang nằm ngủ thật giống cách Bucky đã từng nhìn Steve khi gã còn là một thằng nhóc gầy gò,yếu ớt và cận kề bờ vực của cái chết: tình yêu và và sự tận tâm xen lẫn nỗi sợ hãi trong ánh mắt và tuôn ra khỏi mặt cô. Steve muốn nắm chặt lấy tay của cô và động viên cô đừng lo lắng. Cả gã và Clint đều sẽ sớm khỏi thôi.

“Sam có gửi anh súp đấy,” Natasha nói vọng vào từ phía cửa căn hộ của Steve. “ Anh có cho tôi vào không đấy, hay tôi có nên phá khóa cửa ?”

Steve nhăn nhó nhấc người mình khỏi chiếc trường kỉ , lưỡng lự bước tới cánh cửa cùng bộ đồ ngủ với một tay vòng quanh bụng mình . “Kiên nhẫn một tí,” gã lầm bầm và hướng ra khung cửa để cho Natasha vào.

“Eo,” Cô nói ngắn gọn khi đánh mắt lên xuống trầm trọng một lượt vào Steve . “ Nhìn anh nhếch nhác thật .”

“Dù vậy nhưng tôi chưa chết,” Steve nói ngược lại. Gã nhận chiếc bình giữ nhiệt từ tay của cô đi cùng với một nụ cười nhỏ méo mó. “ Sam tự tay làm đấy à ?”

“Anh ấy đã rất lo cho anh.” Natasha đóng cửa chiếc cửa sau lưng mình hộ gã , và dẫn gã hướng tới chiếc trường kỉ lần nữa. “ Và anh ta không phải người duy nhất.”

Steve để bản thân ngồi xuống , thở dài . “ Tôi thực sự rất ổn,” gã kháng cự . “ Tôi lành nhanh mà.”

“ Anh cứ nói như vậy,” cô nói thẳng đuột. “ Chỉ vì anh có khả năng hồi phục nhanh không có nghĩa là anh không chịu những cơn đau. Hoặc là anh ổn với việc bị ăn đạn.”

Steve nhìn đi chỗ khác, nhìn xuống tấm thảm , với những vệt cà phê và dấu chân hằn trên nó . Natasha đã có số của gã . Cô luôn luôn có và gã nghi rằng cô sẽ luôn như vậy.

“ Tôi chưa bao giờ gặp gì nguy hiểm thật sự cả,” gã nói nhưng nghe thật giả tạo với bản thân gã.

“ Ăn súp của mình đi , Rogers,” Cô mệt mỏi đáp lại, đưa gã một chiếc thìa. Steve im lặng và nhận lấy.

_______________________________________________________________

Một tiếng gõ nhẹ trên mặt kính cử số làm gã giật mình , gã đã cầm lấy chiếc khiên của mình bên cạnh và nhận ra rằng đó chỉ là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông , cậu chìm trong ánh đèn đường màu cam và hai tay đang bám trên thành cửa sổ . Steve gật đầu , mở cửa sổ ra và ngồi lên bệ cửa.

“ Anh nên khóa cửa sổ lại,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông phàn nàn . Steve ngắm nhìn cậu , mỉm cười và gã tự hỏi rằng liệu sự bồn chồn nhỏ nhoi đang lan tỏa xuống khắp xương sống mình có phải điều gì đó đáng quan tâm không.

“ Vậy thì anh mời em vào kiểu gì đây ?” gã hỏi , giơ tay ra hiệu cho cậu lại gần hơn.

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chấp nhận lời mời , chân trèo qua bục cửa sổ và đáp xuống sàn với một tiếng động nhỏ nhẹ. Gã hơi bất ngờ vì lần này cậu ấy không vận lên mình bộ đồ da nữa –cậu ấy mặc một chiếc quần jean đen có vài chỗ rách ở đầu gối , một cái nón lưỡi trai của đội Dodgers , và một chiếc áo thun henley màu xanh không thể che dấu được cánh tay kim loại đang lấp lánh của cậu. Tóc cậu được vuốt hết ra sau buộc thành đuôi ngựa. Steve có thể lầm tưởng rằng cậu ấy chỉ là một người bình thường nếu gã không biết có tận một tá con dao được dấu kĩ trong người cậu.

“ Vết thương như thế nào rồi ?” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông hỏi , đôi dày thể thao cậu mang theo hầu như chẳng phát ra tiếng động nào khi cậu bước từ cửa sổ tới để ngôì xuống bên mép giường Steve.

Steve nhún vai . “Anh nên rời lại hoạt động quân sự của mình vào ngày mai hoặc hôm sau .”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lướt những ngón tay trên dải băng quấn quanh bụng Steve . “ Cái này nhìn chẳng giống nhiệm vụ quân sự chút nào cả.”

“Cả em nữa à?” Steve than thở. “ Chúa ơi , anh đã trải qua chiến tranh rồi . Đây chẳng là gì cả.”

“Em không nhận trông trẻ đâu,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nhún vai . “ Những em có mang cho anh thuốc giảm đau , và em sẽ rất biết ơn nếu em không phải vật lộn để anh phải uống thuốc.”

Steve trừng mắt với cậu ấy , nhưng cái biểu cảm ấm áp đấy của cậu không hề lung lay . Cuối cùng , Steve chìa một tay ra , và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lắc nhẹ ra hai viên thuốc màu hồng từ chiếc lọ vào lòng bàn tay như thể cậu đã nghi ngờ một lúc rằng Steve sẽ nhượng bộ. Cảm giác như cậu đang thách thức gã khi cậu quan sát Steve cho chúng vào miệng và tiêu hóa chúng với một ngụm cà phê ấm nóng bên cạnh giường.

“Được rồi đó,”Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nói , vén một cọng tóc ra khỏi mắt Steve . “ Không khó lắm mà , nhỉ?”

“ Đm em ,” Steve nói.

“Được thôi,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nhướn mày.

Steve chớp mắt . “ Gì cơ ?”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông khẽ dịch chuyển , để bàn tay cậu lả lướt xuống người Steve cho đến khi lòng bày tay phải ấm áp của cậu ấy phải khum vào hông Steve. “ Ý em là , nếu anh có hứng thú…”

“ Trời má , em im đi ,” Steve đỏ mặt. “ Anh hứng lắm chứ . Nếu em muốn vậy.”

“ Em muốn mà,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nói , ngón cái vẽ thành đường tròn quanh xương chậu Steve. “ Với một điều kiện.”

Steve cố khéo léo tiến tới cái chạm của cậu . “ Là gì vậy?”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lấy trong túi áo và lấy ra một mảnh vải đen dài và đặt nó lên đùi Steve. Adrenaline chạy dọc xuống xương sống Steve như dầu khi gã thấy nó , và đột nhiên gã thấy khó thở - Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang ngắm nhìn gã với một biểu cảm ấm áp , thấu hiểu –gã cắn môi .

“Em không tin là anh sẽ nhắm chặt mắt lần này à ?” Tông giọng gã khô khan.

“ Hôn là một chuyện . Làm tình là chuyện khác nữa,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đáp , có cái gì đó rất nghiêm túc trong chất giọng của cậu khiến cho lượng adrenaline trong dạ dày Steve kết tinh thành sự khát khao. _Đây_ là một cái gì đó khác nữa. Gã đã chưa được đụng chạm kiểu này kể từ năm 1945 –khi còn Bucky – và gã biết là bản thân đã thèm khát điều đấy , biết rằng gã đã chuẩn bị để được lấp đầy như một miếng bọt biển cho tới khi quá tải. Gã nhìn cơn ham muốn trong đôi mắt của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông và tự hỏi rằng lần cuối cùng cậu ấy làm chuyện này là khi nào. Là ai đã có thể thì thầm qua xương quai xanh sắc bén đấy ? Là ai đã để những ngón tay kim loại chạm vào giữa chân họ ?

“ Vậy thì , triển đi,” Steve lo lắng cắn xuống môi dưới của gã. “ Bịt mắt anh đi.”

“ Cởi đồ ra trước đã,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đáp . “ Để anh không phải che dấu chúng.”

Steve nuốt cục và làm theo yêu cầu, biết ơn là gã đã không mặc áo ngay từ đầu nên giờ gã chỉ cần cởi bỏ chiếc quần ngủ và thảy chúng qua một bên . “ Cả cái này nữa à?” Gã hỏi , ngón tay cái luồn vào lưng quần lót .

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông quan sát gã , mắt tối sầm. “ Vâng . Xin anh đấy.”

Steve phải nhìn sang chỗ khác trong lúc cởi chúng xuống , để ý kĩ càng đến cái cách ánh mắt của cậu theo dõi gã, đôi mắt nhợt nhạt trước chiếc giường theo dõi mọi cử động của gã kỹ lưỡng như một tên bắn tỉa. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông từ tốn và cẩn thận quỳ bằng gối để bịt chiếc khăn thật khít quanh đầu Steve. Có cái gì đó rất thân mật về từng chuyển động không liên lụy gì đến sự trần trụi của gã và mọi việc phải làm với sự tin tưởng đang trào dâng trong cổ họng gã –gã đã từng thấy những ngón tay kim loại đó nghiền nát sắt thép , xương cốt và bây giờ chúng đang vuốt ve trên làn da mềm mại dưới tai gã với một sự dịu dàng đến nhức nhối.

“Nhìn anh kìa,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nói , im lặng. Steve để sự lo lắng trong tông giọng gã ấm áp lan tỏa khắp người khi gã cảm thẩy có hai ngón tay trượt xuống chậm rãi từ xương quai xanh của gã đến đỉnh đầu của lớp băng quấn quanh bụng gã.

“Em thích những gì mình thấy chứ?” Steve tự động hỏi .

Một tiếng click từ chiếc mặt nạ của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông được tháo rời –giờ đã trở thành một tiếng động quen thuộc – như cậu vừa thì thầm trả lời rằng “ _Em thích lắm”_ và đặt một nụ hôn vào cổ Steve. Lòng bàn tay Steve nhiệt tình lướt lên hai bên cơ thể của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông , tay luồn vào lớp áo cậu để đếm từng khớp sương sườn qua những đốt ngón tay của gã . Những thớ cơ trơn mượt dọc tấm lưng cậu tựa như một chiếc bản đồ, và Steve sẽ là người khai phá bản đồ đấy , khám phá từng thành phố và dãy núi với những vết sẹo lốm đốm trên làn da cậu như những dòng chữ nổi. Gã sẽ tìm hiểu cơ thể này thật cẩn thận. Gã không cần thiết phải nhìn thấy đường cong dọc xương sống của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông để có thể biết chúng và tìm hiểu chúng.

“Chờ em một chút,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thở phào dưới quai hàm Steve . Cậu ngồi dậy , chiếc giường kêu ọp ẹp khi cậu đứng dậy và rời khỏi giường. Tiếng kêu leng keng cửa chiếc thắt lưng , tiếng sột soạt của chiếc áo và cả tiếng quần jean bị quăng xuống sàn – từng tiếng động làm cho dạ dày Steve nặng hơn một chút. Khi đó,Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trở lại,đôi chân trần trượt qua người Steve để ngồi lên người gã , Steve gần như không thở được vì những cảm giác này. “ Đưa tay anh ra đi.”

Steve đưa tay cho cậu ấy , hơi thở đứt quãng khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cho chút dầu bôi trơn lên hai đầu ngón tay gã. Ban đầu nó hơi lạnh nhưng nhanh chóng ấm nóng trên làn da gã. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông dẫn bàn tay của gã vào giữa hai chân cậu , hơi thở của gã trở nên gấp gáp khi Steve chạm vào cậu , gã cố gắng một cách tuyệt vọng thật nhẹ nhàng với cậu như Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã ở bên gã.

Steve sẵn sàng tiến vào từ từ , chậm rãi , những ngón tay uốn nắn trong cơ thể cậu cho tới khi hai đầu gối của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông run rẩy.Mọi thứ thật khác biệt so với lần cuối gã làm điều này , cùng với một chiếc bịt mắt. Gã phải chú ý tới từng nhịp thở , từng sự run rẩy của các thớ cơ , để có thể cảm nhận được cái gì đúng và cái gì sai. Steve chưa bao giờ mạnh tay với ai , nhưng Bucky rên rỉ trên giường nhiều chết đi được và không công bằng chút nào khi cậu cứ ra lệnh cho Steve phải làm những điều mà Steve không hề thích chút nào. Còn Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thì rất im lặng , ngoài những hơi thở tuyệt vọng , sắc bén ấy.

“ Như vậy được không?” Steve hỏi, vặn cổ tay gã.

“Chúa ơi,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông rên rỉ , nhún xuống những ngón tay của Steve . “Thôi _nào_ , Steve”

“Chỉ có mỗi em nhìn thấy đường thôi đấy,” Steve nhắc cậu , hơi thở giật cục . “ Nếu em muốn gì thì tự làm đi chứ.”

Gã không ngờ rằng bàn tay kim loại lạnh lẽo đấy đang nắm lấy thằng nhỏ của gã, và cũng không phải tiếng rên không tự nguyên phát ra trước cảm giác này của gã. Chất lỏng lành lạnh bắn lên bụng gã trong khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thô bạo vuốt ve cậu nhỏ của gã , cậu vội vã rướn người lên một chút trên cơ thể của Steve để có thể đặt vật cương cứng của gã giữa hai chân cậu , và ngồi xuống.

Họ đã rất , rất yên tĩnh trong khoảng một thời gian ngắn. Steve không thể thấy gì qua miếng vải bịt mắt, nhưng cơn khoái cảm này như đang chiếm lấy gã – từng bộ phận trên cơ thể cậu thật ấm áp , tay của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lả lướt khắp cơ thể gã , gã biết rằng gã sẽ tự thỏa mãn bản thân mình sau trận này, cố gắng nhớ lại chính xác từng khoảng khắc làn da hai người cọ xát vào nhau . Chiến Binh Mùa Đông di chuyển lần nữa , hông chuyển động lên xuống thành hình tròn, Steve gầm lên sau từng chuyển động ấy , hai tay bấu chặt lấy hông của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông .

 _“ Nhanh hơn đi_ ,” Steve gầm gừ . “ Xin em –”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông rên rỉ và đẩy hông nhanh hơn , mạnh bạo hơn , Steve chưa bao giờ thấy cậu tuyệt vọng đến vậy. Steve sờ soạng khắp cơ thể cậu , trượt một tay lên sau cần cổ cậu , đan những ngón tay của gã vào tóc cậu để kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn thật thô bạo . Gã hôn cậu và cùng lúc phang vào trong cậu,cảm nhận được tiếng khóc nấc của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông dưới bờ môi mình . Gã muốn cảm thấy được hơi thở đứt quãng ấy , cả những vệt hằn trên môi dưới của gã liên tục và nhiều lần nữa. Gã khao khát muốn cảm nhận được sức nặng từ cơ thể Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trên mình cho tới khi khắp người gã chỉ còn lưu lại vết bầm.

“Em sắp ra rồi,” Cậu nói với hàm răng nghiến chặt , không kiềm được chất giọng Brooklyn của cậu.

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông phát ra một hơi thở gượng gạo đầy dục vọng , một tay quấn lấy dương vật của mình vuốt ve chúng vội vã và mãnh liệt. Steve chưa nhận thức được gì cho tới khi ngón tay gã lướt qua từng đường cong trên nắm tay của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông , gã đan tay mình vào cậu để họ có thể cùng lúc thỏa mãn cậu.

Steve cắn môi mình khi gã xuất ra. Ít nhất thì gã đã không thốt ra tên của Bucky , nhưng cơ thể mà nãy giờ gã đã hình dung trong tâm trí và của Bucky đều rất giống nhau ,hình ảnh khuôn mặt của Bucky tràn đầy tuyệt vọng với ham muốn khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bắn tràn ra bụng gã.

_______________________________________________________________

Steve thức dậy vào buổi sáng trên chiếc giường trống và một tờ ghi chú hơi khó đọc dán trên chiếc bàn đầu giường gã, viết rằng :

_Cái vòi hoa sen của anh khó nhằn thật đấy. Em có uống nước cam. Em không muốn gọi anh dậy vì em nghĩ anh cần được nghỉ ngơi (điều kiện hoạt động quân sự hay không cũng thế)._

_Có thể nói là hình tượng nước Mỹ vừa phang em tối qua nhỉ ? Phải tìm cách trò chuyện về việc đấy như thế nào sao cho tự nhiên đây . –WS_

Steve tiếp tục đọc những dòng chữ và nở một nụ cười khờ khạo trên khuôn mặt , ngón tay cái khẽ miết vào các kí tự đầu của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

_______________________________________________________________

Gã có thể cảm thấy được căng thẳng bao quanh cơ thể của Steve và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. Không cần để ý đến cậu ta thì gã cũng thừa biết, ngay lúc này, gã có thể cảm nhận được hình bóng của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bên cạnh mình qua mí mắt khép chặt và từng hình ảnh mờ mịt của các thành viên trong đội. Họ đã được tập luyện cùng với cả nhóm , nhưng một phần thành viên còn lại đối với gã chẳng là một vấn đề gì – Steve chỉ quan tâm đến cái cách Chiến Binh Mùa Đông len lỏi qua giữa các người máy được lập trình của SHIELD và vượt qua mọi nỗ lực của Steve một cách hoàn hảo.Gã không hề để ý đến những người khác đã ngừng chiến đầu cho đến khi tất cả người máy đã bị hạ gục và cả gã cùng Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang áp lưng vào nhau , thở hổn hển.

“Ối ,” Tony e ngại thốt lên từ ngoài lề. “ Một lần nữa,chúng ta vừa ở mức mấy vậy, Nat?”

“Năm,” Natasha nheo mắt .

Steve nhìn qua Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. Vẫn là tổ hợp như mọi khi –hơi khó khăn , nhưng chưa kịch liệt bằng lúc họ đã chuẩn bị cho một nhiệm vụ còn khốc liệt hơn cả tấn công vào căn cứ của HYDRA. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nhìn lại gã, rướn một bên mày.

“Chúng ta làm tốt lắm,” Steve nói , thúc cùi chỏ vào người cậu . Chiến Binh Mùa Đông gật đầu và vỗ vào lưng Steve , xoa bóp vai Steve một lúc trước khi cậu tiến vào phòng tắm. Steve theo dõi cậu rời đi với cảm giác ấm áp bừng nở khắp bả vai gã như pháo hoa.

Natasha vẫn đang nhìn gã với một biểu hiện đáng lo ngại , và thậm chí cô cũng cảm thấy vậy , nên Steve chờ tới khi tất cả các thành viên còn lại của Avengers rời khỏi phòng trước khi gã lại gần cô. “ Chuyện gì vậy?” Gã hỏi . “Chúng ta đã rất cừ lắm đấy.”

Cô nhìn như thể đang cân nhắc bản thân rằng nên cẩn thận với gã , và nó khiến gã sởn gai tóc “ Đừng quên là cậu ấy là người thay thế , Steve.”

Gã nhìn đi chỗ khác , hàm đanh lại . “ Tôi không phải một thằng khờ.”

“Anh có phải không ?” Cô hỏi lại thẳng đuột . “ Anh đang yêu cậu ta.”

Steve thở một hơi dài qua hàm răng và chải bàn tay mình qua mái tóc. Mọi thứ luôn khó xử với Natasha, cô quá nhạy bén để gã có thể hoàn toàn nghỉ ngơi. “ Đấy không phải yêu,” gã nói , bả vai gã cứng lại . “ Được chứ ? Tôi biết tôi đang làm gì mà.”

Khuôn mặt của Natasha dịu trở lại khi cô với một tay ra để đặt lên vai gã , chỉ ở dưới chỗ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã chạm vào một chút. “ Được rồi,” cô nói , ngón cái xoa thành đường tròn trên xương quai xanh của gã. “ Tôi tin anh.”

Steve không nhìn lại cô , nhưng gã cũng không hất tay cô đi. “ Cô không tin đâu,” gã nói. “ Nhưng dù vậy tôi cũng rất biết ơn.”

______________________________________________________________

Khi Steve quay trở lại căn hộ , Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang chờ gã , ngồi trên bậc thang trước cửa với bộ đồ đường phố của cậu. Cậu vẫy tay khi Steve xuất hiện , chân chồm dậy , và mở cửa – những cử chỉ nhỏ nhặt này rất lạ lẫm , quen thuộc , nhưng Steve đều rất biết ơn chúng.

“ Nhìn anh hơi mệt,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nói , đóng chiếc cửa đằng sau lưng . “ Vào căn hộ của em đi , em có pha cà phê.”

Steve bật ra một tiếng cười nhỏ và theo sau cậu lên bậc thang . “ Đấy có phải là lí do để em lôi kéo anh vào căn hộ của em không ?

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thảy cho gã một ánh nhìn qua vai , đôi mắt cậu lấp lánh . “ Chắc vậy . Đấy là tội nặng à ?"

Gã mỉm cười và đi nhanh hơn một chút.

______________________________________________________________

Steve thức dậy vào buổi sáng và thấy Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang vận lại quần áo , một tia nắng đầu tiên chảy dọc xuống từng thớ cơ mịn màng sau lưng cậu như một làn nước. Steve khao khát muốn được áp môi vào từng rãnh lưng của cậu ấy. Có một vết sẹo ở dưới bả vai phải của cậu và trên lồng ngực một chút – một vết lâu đời , rất lâu từ mấy thập kỉ , nâu xạm và nhăn nheo – vị trí y hệt như vết sẹo của Bucky ,nơi cậu từng bị thương bởi một chiếc vỏ chai vỡ do một vụ ẩu đả tại một quán bar ở những năm 36. Steve tự hỏi do gì mà Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lại có vết sẹo đó , trong khi cậu lại có thể ngăn chặn không cho bất cứ thứ gì chạm vào mình ,có thể lanh lợi né tránh ,lả lướt , và thoát ra khỏi từng lưỡi kiếm và cơn mưa đạn . Cậu ấy tựa như dầu trong nước vậy , Steve nghĩ thầm .Khó mà nắm giữ được.

“ Tại sao anh lại đeo thẻ tên không phải của anh vậy?” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông hỏi , lưng vẫn hướng vào Steve.

“ Cậu ấy là cộng sự của anh ,” Steve trả lời . Gã quan sát qua hàng mi của mình khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông khoác vào một chiếc áo. “ Cậu ấy mất năm 1945.”

Giờ thì Chiến Binh Mùa Đông mới quay lại , ngồi xuống bên mép giường để cậu có thể chạm vào miếng kim loạt nhỏ hình chữ nhật trên khuôn ngực Steve. “James Barnes,” cậu đọc lên . “ Trung sĩ. 32557038.”

“Bucky ,” Steve chỉnh sửa lại , và ngạc nhiên rằng thật đau đớn làm sao, khi nhắc đến cái tên đấy. “ Mọi người thường gọi cậu ấy là Bucky.”

“Em xin lỗi,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thì thầm.

Steve cúi xuống cạnh giường , mò mẫn tìm quần jean cho tới khi gã có thể thọc tay vào túi và lấy ra cái ví của mình. Từ đó , chỉ một khoảng khắc ngắn ngủi trước khi gã lôi tấm ảnh , bức ảnh mà gã luôn luôn giữ bên người. Bucky vận lên mình bộ quân phục vào ngày đầu tiên , mũ lệch sang một bên nhìn rất hoạt bát , cười tươi trước máy ảnh với một lọn tóc nâu sậm xòa xuống mắt cậu . Steve đã phải vén chúng hết vào trong mũ cậu lúc đó sau khi tấm hình đã được chụp.

“Đây,” gã nói , đưa cho Chiến Binh Mùa Đông tấm hình. “ Đó là cậu ấy . Đó là Bucky của anh.”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chăm chú vào tấm hình một lúc lâu .Steve không biết biểu cảm đang diễn ra trên khuôn mặt cậu ấy ngay lúc này là gì , nhưng gã khá chắc chắn một điều là cậu không thích nó – Chiến Binh Mùa Đông im lặng như một pho tượng , nhìn đăm chiêu vào khuôn mặt của Bucky , đầu ngón tay kim loại nhẹ nhàng chạm vào hõm cổ của Bucky .

“ Cái này được chụp khi nào vậy ?” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông hỏi , giọng nói thô ráp.

Steve làm ẩm môi mình bằng đầu lưỡi . “1940”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chuyền lại cho Steve tấm hình. “ Cảm ơn vì đã kể cho em,” cậu nói , lại cái cảm giác thân quen kì lạ ấy, cậu đứng dậy để hoàn tất sửa soạn . Steve đặt tấm ảnh trở lại vào ví của mình , trân trọng nó , như mọi khi , để luôn giữ gìn nụ cười của Bucky bên cạnh mình mỗi khi gã cần nhìn thấy nó.

“Anh hỏi em một câu được chứ ?” gã hỏi trong khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cài lại khuy quần.

“Cũng được,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trả lời một cách bối rối khi cậu nhìn xuống giường đế kiếm lấy đôi giày của mình.

“Như thế nào mà em mất cánh tay của mình vậy?”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông khựng lại , gối lên gót chân mình. “ Nghe vớ vẩn lắm,” cậu nói. “Nhưng em không nhớ.”

Steve nhìn cậu , thật sự nhìn chăm chăm vào cậu , tại vị trí cánh tay kim loại bám vào da thịt của cậu. Gã có thể thấy đường viền của các mô sẹo lồi lên hằn rõ trên chiếc áo sơ mi của cậu . “ Chúa ơi,” gã thì thào. “ Tại sao em lại có thể quên chuyện như vậy chứ ?”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông khó khăn nhún vai . “ HYDRA,” cậu nói, như thể nó giải thích tất cả. “ Đã lấy hết tất cả mọi thứ của em. Trong đó có cả kí ức của em nữa.”

Steve cho rằng điều đó cũng đã giải thích hết tất cả. HYDRA cũng đã cướp đi rất nhiều thứ từ gã.

______________________________________________________________

Steve quệt đi mấy vết bụi bám trên mặt , nhăn mặt khi gã gạt đi vệt máu trên môi. Tony lượn nhanh trên không , hí hứng reo lên , nhưng Tony xuýt thì với tới được đích đến chiến thắng như mọi hôm nếu Sam đã không bổ nhào vào người gã khiến cả hai té lăn lộn xuống nước.

“Chơi xấu !” Tony thét lên trước khi chìm xuống nước.

“Do anh chơi _gà_ thì đúng hơi,” Natasha cười tự đắc, Steve nắc nẻ nghiêng đầu sang một bên. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã thực sự bật ra một tiếng cười lớn, thanh âm đấy tràn đầy thương yêu và thân thuộc đến mức nó khiến lồng ngực Steve thắt lại bởi lí do nào đó gã cũng không nghĩ ra được.

______________________________________________________________

Steve chưa quen lắm với việc có nếp sống thường ngày , nhưng không lâu lắm gã phát hiện rằng gã và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang dần hình thành thói quen : bọn họ luyện tập và cùng thực hiện nhiệm vụ , và họ thầm ăn ý với nhau đến nỗi khiến trái tim đau nhói và Natasha phải nhíu mày lại, sau đó họ sẽ về nhà và cùng vật lộn để cởi từng bộ đồ của nhau. Điều nầy rất tuyệt , Steve phải thừa nhận , nhưng gã ước gì Chiến Binh Mùa Đông sẽ tháo bó cái mặt nạ phiền phức đó ra một lúc để Steve có thể có thể hôn cậu cùng với đôi mắt mở rộng.

______________________________________________________________

Natasha cúp máy với một khuôn mặt tái mét , và Steve cảm thấy lo sợ như một làn sóng tràn qua gã . “ Nó tệ đến mức nào?” gã hỏi , sắp sửa tiếp cận cô , nhưng gã để dành việc đó vào giây cuối cùng. “Nat – ”

“Hôm nay anh ấy sẽ về nhà,” đôi mắt cô rực sáng. “ Clint được cho phép quay lại nhiệm , nhưng chúng ta sẽ phải giúp anh ấy quen dần với nó.”

Cơn bồn chồn trong dạ dày Steve chẳng liên quan gì tới sự nhẹ nhõm và mọi thứ phải làm với một sự thật là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông sẽ rời đi ngay sau khi cậu ấy nhận được tin này. Fury sẽ trả công cho cậu và cậu sẽ rời đi , Steve sẽ không bao giờ được thấy khuôn mặt cậu –

“ Anh biết điều này sẽ tới mà , Steve,” Natasha nói , môi cô mím lại . “ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chắc phải nghe thấy rồi. Anh nên đi tìm cậu trước khi cậu ta rời đi .”

Steve nuốt xuống vật gì đó sắc nhọn trong cổ họng mình. “Gửi lời chúc của tôi tới Clint,” gã nói, trước khi chạy như nước rút ra khỏi cánh cửa.

Căn cứ của Shield chưa bao giờ trông thật bao la và hùng vĩ như trước đây . Không hề có một dấu vết nào của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. Cậu ta không xuất hiện trong bất kì khu vực thông thường nào –khu luyện tập, văn phòng của Fury, khu trung gian hay kho vũ khĩ –và Steve dần trở nên tuyệt vọng khi điện thoại của gã rung lên trong túi.

 _Em đang thu dọn đồ đạc. Đang tính thó lấy đôi tất ái quốc của anh phòng những sự kiện đột xuất._ _–WS_

_P.S. Em biết anh có trộm kem đánh răng của em nhé , đồ khốn. –WS_

Steve đứng vững lại hít thở thật sâu. Từ đó,chỉ còn vấn đề là chạy đến bến cảng nơi tất cả các phương tiện của SHIELD được cất giữ, gã vội vàng quẹt chiếc thẻ xe qua cổng và phóng chiếc mô tô mà gã đã mượn thẳng đến khu căn hộ của mình . Đầu óc gã đang quay cuồng lên như bánh xe đang chạy , nhưng vậy thì được tích sự gì chứ? Gã rất nhớ Clint –chúa ơi, gã đã rất nhớ anh ấy –nhưng Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã thức tỉnh một phần nào đó trong thâm tâm gã mà gã cứ ngỡ rằng nó đã chết rồi. Gã không muốn chứng kiến cậu cứ vậy mà rời đi.

“Winter,” gã gọi to, tiếp chân vang mạnh lên từng bậc thang . Cánh cửa hé ra hờ hững , gã bước vào, hơi thở khó dọc khi gã quan sát Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đanh lại nửa chừng giữa tủ quần áo và hành lí nằm trên giường.

“Chào,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chớp mắt , tay chất đống những quần và áo. “ Mọi thứ ổn chứ?”

Steve bỗng cảm thấy thật ngu ngốc , đứng trước cửa phòng của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông với một mớ cảm xúc thể hiện rõ trên gương mặt gã. “ Chỉ là –anh không muốn em rời đi mà không nói lời tạm biệt.”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đặt đống đồ xuống. “Chết tiệt,Steve, em đâu phải một tên khốn.”

Steve gật đầu ,dựa một chút vào khung cửa. Gã chỉ có thể nghĩ tới khuông miệng của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông áp vào gã, cơ thể của họ cọ xát dưới ánh trăng, và vết sẹo dưới bả vai phải của cậu, vết sẹo mà gã và Bucky cùng san sẻ. Tất cả Steve có thể nghĩ đến là các thông tin được sắp xếp lại trong đống tài liệu của Fury, danh sách dài dằng dặc về những vụ giết chóc thành công , và cái cách Chiến Binh Mùa Đông di chuyển cùng lúc trên mặt trận.

“Anh cần phải thấy khuôn mặt của em,” gã nói , nhìn vào đôi mắt rực sáng huyền ảo của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. “ Xin em đấy. Cởi mặt nạ ra đi.”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông vẫn giữ vững ánh nhìn của cậu , nhưng có vẻ điều này khiến cậu đau khổ. “ Đừng đòi hỏi em điều này chứ, Steve.”

“Xin em đấy,” Steve lặp lại , giọng gã vỡ vụn.

“Anh sẽ không thích nó đâu,” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đáp, cậu trông như sắp khẩn khoản nhưng đôi mắt tuyệt vọng của Steve không hề lung lay. “Steve –”

“Anh cần phải biết,” Steve cắt lời cậu , và gã có thể cảm nhận bức ảnh của Bucky đang thiêu đốt một lỗ nhỏ trong ví của gã, thiêu sống cả gã, và khiến cho máu của gã sôi ùng ục. “Anh cần phải biết. Xin em.”

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông tháo rời chiếc mặt nạ với một tay đang run rẩy rõ rệt. “ Đừng nói là em đã không cảnh báo anh,” cậu nói , và từ từ hạ nó xuống khỏi gương mặt cậu , di chuyển chiếc mặt nạ ra và vạch trần khuôn mặt của Bucky Barnes mặt đối mặt với Steve lần đầu sau 70 năm.

______________________________________________________________

Vào năm 1943, trước 2 năm khi Bucky trở thành người đầu tiên và duy nhất trong đội Howling Commando xả thân mình để phục vụ đất nước, hai người họ đã trao nhau thẻ tên tại một khu căn cứ tạm thời bẩn thỉu đâu đó ở Pháp. Steve mù tịt với việc định vị phương hướng; nên gã dành lại công việc khỉ ho cò gáy đó cho Dernier và Jones, đầu của họ cúi sát xuống bản đồ và cãi nhau trong ít nhất ba ngôn ngữ về việc nên rẽ trái hay rẽ phải.

“Điều đáng nói là mấy cái thẻ tên này sẽ nói cho bất cứ ai tìm thấy thi thể cậu biết được tên của cậu,”Bucky nói, khúc khích cười trước mặt Steve đang gối đầu lên đùi cậu. “Sao cậu lại muốn tráo chứ?”

“Thì, đầu tiên là, bất cứ ai tìm thấy tớ sẽ biết tớ là ai,” Steve nói , đồng thời chọt nhẹ vào bụng Bucky để nghe thấy cậu rống lên. “ Bởi vì danh tớ ai cũng biết tỏng hết rồi , cảm ơn nhiều.”

“Thô lỗ thật đấy,” Bucky nói, vò mái tóc mình.

“Và thứ hai…” Steve ngừng lại, cắn môi dưới khi nghiêng đầu qua một bên để ngắm nhìn Bucky. “Tớ mong muốn được chôn cất cùng với tên của cậu hơn là cùng với những ai khác.”

Biểu cảm trên gương mặt của Bucky trông rất buồn cười , như thể cậu đang cố nuốt lấy băng vậy, và cậu cúi cuống để hôn Steve với một sự tuyệt vọng mà Steve có thể cảm nhận được trên đầu lưỡi cậu.

______________________________________________________________

“Bucky,” Steve nói , cảm tưởng như gã vừa bị thụi một cú vào bụng , quan sát Chiến Binh Mùa Đông –Bucky –né tránh ánh nhìn của gã. “Cái gì – _làm sao_ –”

“Tớ _không phải_ hắn,” Bucky gầm gừ , đột nhiên cậu trở nên tàn nhẫn , răng cậu nhe ra khi nạt lại gã. “Bất kể mọi thứ HYDRA đã làm với tớ , bất kể ai tớ đã từng là , mấy cái đó chẳng liên quan gì hết. Tớ biết cậu đã – rất _yêu_ tên đấy –”

“Bucky,” Steve lặp lại lần nữa, tiến lại gần hơn , nhưng gã dừng lại khi Bucky lùi lại thành thế phòng thủ với cánh tay kim loại giương lên trước mặt gã.

“Để tớ yên,” Bucky quát nạt. “ Lùi con mẹ nó lại.”

Steve không hề lùi lại , nhưng gã cũng không hề lay chuyển , vậy là được rồi . Bucky nhét hết đống quần áo còn lại vào túi , đặt nó lên vai mà không hề kéo khóa lại. Steve nhìn ngón tay của cậu nấn ná chiếc quai túi.

“Đừng đi mà,” Steve nói , và bước lên một bước nữa , gần như trái với ý muốn của mình. “Bucky à –”

Tiếng tách từ cái chốt an toàn của khẩu súng được tháo ra làm cho trái tim của Steve đông cứng lại .Gã đứng yên , nhìn xuống nòng đạn trên khẩu súng lục của Bucky –khẩu súng lục y hệt với chiếc cậu dùng để kết liễu đặc vụ của HYDRA mà không cần suy nghĩ, từng tầm ngắm chính xác và chết chóc y như bản chất của cậu ấy.

“Tớ xin lỗi,Steve,”Bucky nói. Có sự dao động trong giọng nói của cậu ấy , nhưng tầm ngắm của cậu thì không hề. “Nhưng cậu phải để tớ đi.”

“Tớ đã làm vậy một lần rồi,” Steve đáp. “Tớ chưa sẵn sàng để làm vậy lần nữa.”

“Không liên quan.”Bucky đã lùi ra rìa cửa sổ vào thời điểm đó, cửa sổ đã mở , con đường phía dưới chỉ cách 15 feet. “ Tớ thành thật xin lỗi.”

Sau đó , cậu đứng trên bệ cửa sổ , rơi tự do xuống lề đường và tan biến vào bóng xế chiều như một bóng ma.

______________________________________________________________

Natasha tìm thấy Steve tại cùng một vị trí , gã đang ngồi giữa căn hộ của Bucky , kế bên căn hộ của mình, mắt dán vào cánh cửa sổ mở toang. Cô không hé nửa lời , nhưng chỉ tiến lại gần ngồi cạnh gã , một tay đặt nhẹ lên giữa bả vai gã. Khi cơ thể của Steve bắt đầu run rẩy, khóe mắt cay xè,cô ngả đầu gã vào phía cần cổ của cô và giữ gã như vậy cho đến khi gã lấy lại được sự kiểm soát.

“Clint như thế nào rồi?” gã hỏi , để cho những đầu ngón tay của cô miết qua từng lọn tóc trên đỉnh đầu gã.

“Đang lo cho anh đấy,” cô trả lời. “Rất mừng khi được ăn thức ăn thật.”

“Ý cô là Pizza.” Gã rời ra khỏi cái chạm của cô, không xa lắm, chỉ đủ xa để gã có thể quệt đi nước mắt và giả vờ là cô không thất gã làm vậy. “Mừng là anh ta ổn.”

Natasha dụi đầu gối vào người gã. “ Đi nào, đội trưởng,” cô nói, giọng cô nghe rất tử tế nhưng thật mà nói thì Steve nghĩ gã không xứng đáng được như vậy. “Cả đội đang chờ anh đấy.”

Steve miễn cưỡng để cho cô dìu anh đi.

______________________________________________________________

Bucky còn sống.

Steve đã ăn mừng vì Clint , uống một chút rượu mật ong mà Thor xúi gã nên thưởng thức, gạt bỏ đi mối quan ngại của Sam ,và liền bắt thang máy lên tầng 11 để đến văn phòng của Fury. Trái tim của gã quặn thắt trong giận dữ và đau đớn trong lồng ngực. Bucky vẫn còn sống.

Cuộc sống của gã ở thế kỉ 21 đã thay đổi rất nhiều trước cái chết của Bucky. Gã đã dành rất nhiều thời gian để tích cực suy nghĩ về việc không phải Bucky –gã gầy dựng nên đội của mình, cuộc sống, một vài tục lệ nhỏ và cả thói quen để giữ cho gã thật tỉnh táo khi người đồng đội và bạn tri kỉ nhất của gã đã mất từ rất lâu mà người nhớ cậu lại chỉ có duy nhất gã. Nhưng Bucky còn sống. Suốt thời gian này cậu ấy vẫn còn sống, bị chôn vùi dưới tảng tuyết, chớp mắt xua tan lớp sương giá trên hàng mi mỗi sáng trước khi đeo chiếc mặt nạ ghê sợ đó lên mặt. Bucky đã ở đâu , ngoài đó và tồn tại.

Steve không thể dừng suy nghĩ về việc cậu ấy còn tồn tại.

“Đội trưởng Rogers,” Fury nói, rời mắt khỏi đống giấy tờ để nhìn Steve bước vào mà không gõ cửa. “ Tôi tưởng anh đang dưới kia với đồng đội chứ.”

“Ngài có biết ?” Steve hỏi. “ Ngài có biết là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chính là Bucky?”

Fury nhướng mắt. “Sao cơ –?”

Steve khó khăn nhìn đi hướng khác. “Cựu HYDRA,” gã nhẹ nhàng nói . “Tốt nhất là vậy.”

“Đừng nói ý anh là cậu ấy…?” Fury nói nhỏ dần một cách hoài nghi.

“HYDRA đã làm gì đó với cậu ấy,” Steve nói. “Chúng đã tìm thấy cậu ấy sau khi cậu ta rơi khỏi chuyến tàu trên dãy Alps. Chúng tìm thấy cậu và làm gì đó khiến cậu ta không thể nhớ nổi bản thân mình là ai.”

Fury gằn giọng. “ Và chính xác thì anh muốn tôi làm gì ?”

“ Liên lạc với cậu ấy,” Steve thỉnh cầu. “ Tôi cần phải gặp cậu ấy.”

Ánh mắt của Fury trở nên sắc bén . “Vậy cậu ấy có muốn gặp anh không ?”

Steve đập tay xuống bàn với một tiếng nặng nề. “Cứ làm đi Nick!” gã la lên. “ _Làm ơn_.”

Fury nhìn gã một lúc trước khi quay lại với chiếc máy tính của ông , gõ lên bàn phím một dòng mật mã dài nhức nhối khiến cho đầu Steve quay cuồng. Thay vào đó Steve dồn hết sự chú ý lên chiếc bàn , vào vết nứt trên mặt bàn thủy tinh nơi tay gã đã nện vào.

“Xin lỗi , đội trưởng ,” Fury nhăn mặt . “ Cậu ta đã ngắt kết nối với hầu hết toàn bộ số liên lạc. Gồm cả Email.”

Cái hố vô vọng lan rộng ra khắp đáy dạ Steve một lần nữa , gào thét dữ dội , và đe dọa rằng nó sẽ nuốt chửng gã. “ Tất cả số chúng?” gã tuyệt vọng nói. “ Từng cái một ?”

“ Từng cái một,” Fury kiên nhẫn lặp lại. “ Anh chắc là cậu ta chính là Bucky chứ ?”

Một cơn buồn nôn ập đến Steve như một cái tát khiến gã phóng nhanh vào nhà vệ sinh gần nhất.

______________________________________________________________

Lần này đến lượt Sam tìm thấy gã , cùng với chai nước ở một tay và vài viên giảm đau ở tay kia. “ Fury và Natasha đã kể hết cho tụi này,” gã nói. “ Tay anh sao rồi ?”

Steve bối rối nhìn lại , nhưng thật ngạc nhiên khi gã liếc xuống bàn tay mình và phát hiện chúng đang chảy máu . Chắc là chiếc bàn thủy tinh của Fury đã cứa vào tay gã . “ Hả . Nhìn nó kìa .”

“ Anh đúng là tên đần ,” Sam vỗ về nói , cầm lấy bàn tay gã và lôi ra một hộp băng cá nhân đằng sau túi quần. Steve để cho Sam sát trùng và băng chúng lại với sự quan tâm điển hình của Wilson và tự hỏi rằng gã đã làm gì để xứng đáng được đồng đội của mình , gia đình nhỏ tạm thời này đã vực gã đứng dậy mỗi khi gã nhấn chìm bản thân mình xuống thật sâu. Sam lắc nhẹ hai viên giảm đau vào bàn tay lành lặn của Steve. Gã ngoan ngoãn nuốt chúng .

“ Tôi phải theo sau cậu ấy , Sam à ,” Steve lè nhè nói , cảm thấy hơi nóng sau cặp mắt gã báo hiệu rằng gã sẽ khóc . “ Tôi phải.”

“Tôi không rõ với cái cậu đó lắm , thế nên anh không cần phải tin hầu hết những gì tôi sắp nói,” Sam từ tốn nói , như thể gã đang nói chuyện với một con ngựa hoang vậy , cố gắng không khiến nó hoảng loạn. “ Nhưng nếu cậu ta muốn anh tìm thấy mình , thì hẳn cậu ta phải ở lại chứ ?”

Steve cũng tự hỏi điều tương tự , nhưng gã phải làm gì ? “ Cậu ấy là bạn của tôi , Sam. Là Riley* của tôi . Anh sẽ làm gì khi phát hiện Riley vẫn còn sống ?”

Sam nhìn đi chỗ khác. “Phát điên lên, tôi nghĩ vậy.”

Steve vặn vẹo bàn tay được băng bó của gã . Đằng nào thì gã cũng sớm khỏi thôi. “ Thế nên anh có hiểu tại sao tôi phải đuổi theo cậu ấy không ?”

“ Tôi không biết nữa anh bạn à,” Sam thở dài. “ Kiểu, nghe tôi này. HYDRA đã hành hạ cậu ta . Khiến cậu ấy quên hết mọi thứ , biến cậu ta thành một tên người máy, chắc chắn là ép cậu ta làm mấy trò khỉ điên khùng nữa. Anh không nghĩ cậu ấy phải tìm ra bản thân mình một chút trước khi tìm ra mọi thứ về anh à ?”

“ Cậu ấy là Bucky,” Steve nói. “ Không phải là tôi –nguy hiểm, Sam. Tôi là tôi. Cậu ấy là _Bucky_.”

“Cậu ta có phải không?” Sam ôn tồn hỏi. “ Nếu tôi là cậu ấy , tôi sẽ cần một lúc trước khi có thể có được cái tên đấy.”

Steve hướng ra phía cửa sổ , bên ngoài thành phố với những ánh đèn màu cam nhấp nháy như những vì sao. Bucky đang ở đâu ngoài đó , chứa trong người số tiền của Fury trong chiếc túi trên chiếc áo khoác da, đôi giày thể thao mua lại được buộc lỏng lẻo dưới chân. Chắc chắn cậu ấy đang đeo lớp mặt nạ , và đôi vai rũ xuống một cách thiếu tự tin. Có thể Steve sẽ ôm trọn lấy cậu ? Hay là gã không được phép chạm vào cậu ấy , được ở bên cậu ấy sau ngần ấy năm lưu lạc ? Gã không được phép à ?

Mặc dù sâu bên trong , gã nghĩ Sam đã đúng . Gã không thể cứ bám theo Bucky và ép buộc cậu ấy. Gã không thể khiến Bucky nhớ ra gã là ai bằng sức mạnh của ý chí.

“Vào trong đi ,” Sam nói , chìa một tay ra cho Steve. “ Clint đang chỉ Thor cách làm đạn giấy đấy.”

Steve cười và để cho Sam kéo mình dậy . “Chết thật. Cái đó sẽ không kết thúc tốt đẹp đâu.”

“Không , chắc chắn là không rồi,” Sam đồng tình. “ Nhưng sẽ rất hài đấy.”

______________________________________________________________

Mặc cho mọi thứ Fury nói , Steve vẫn thường xuyên nhắn tin cho Bucky.

_Tớ cuỗm lấy cái máy pha cà phê trong căn hộ của cậu bởi vì nó tốt hơn. Tớ xin lỗi. –SR_

_Cậu không lấy cái áo henley màu xanh và tớ cũng thó luôn. Tớ cũng rất xin lỗi. –SR_

_Làm ơn về nhà đi nhé, bạn hiền. Tớ nhớ cậu. –SR_

Gã không biết phải làm gì hết. Gã biết gã đang gào thét vào khoảng không vô định, nhưng gã mong rằng đâu đó , mặc dù Bucky ở đâu đi chăng nữa , cậu ấy đang đọc dòng tin nhắn này và tự nhủ rằng Steve quan tâm cậu rất nhiều. Rằng Steve luôn bên cạnh cậu, kể cả khi 70 năm qua đã chia cắt bọn họ.

______________________________________________________________

Nhiều tuần trôi qua và nó cũng chẳng dễ chút nào. Steve bắt tay vào công việc , dồn nén hết cơn thịnh nộ và thất vọng của mình lên nhiều đặc vụ HYDRA không hề biết cái gì tấn công chúng; Natasha đã phải nhiều lần ngăn hắn giết chóc bằng tay không , đôi tay nhỏ nhắn của cô mạnh mẽ hơn vẻ ngoài của nó khi cô nắm lấy vai gã và ép gã phải đứng yên.

“Chết tiệt , chúa ơi Rogers,” cô nói. Trước đây khó mà đọc được sự lo lắng trên khuôn mặt của cô. “ Tỉnh táo lại nào.”

“Tôi đang cố đây,Nat,” gã hổn hển,quay một đầu đi để nhổ máu ra khỏi khuôn miệng mình. “Tin tôi.”

Sau đó, khi gã trở về nhà , gã dành cả tiếng đồng hồ với cái bao cát, thụi vào từng cú đấm khiến nó tan xác đến khi gã mệt lử đến nỗi có thể nằm ra giường và nhanh chìm vào giấc ngủ với không nỗ lực nào hết. Gã mơ về Bucky , về máu trên tuyết ở dãy Alpine , và gã choàng tỉnh người đầy mồ hôi. Nó không hề dễ chút nào.

______________________________________________________________

Gã đã ngủ trên giường của Bucky vì nó có mùi như cậu ấy. Gã cuộn mình lại vào một bên mặt đối mặt với bức tường, chơi tetris trên chiếc điện thoại của gã và cố gắng để không đếm từng phút trôi qua khi gã nghe một tiếng gõ trên mặt cửa sổ và gã gần như im bặt lại . Gã nhìn xung quanh , và Bucky ở đó, đang ngồi trên bục cửa sổ với chiếc túi trên vai cậu. Câu không đeo chiếc mặt nào hết.

“Tớ xin lỗi,” cậu ngượng ngùng nói , tay cậu miết lên đằng sau gáy . “ Tớ không cố tình làm cậu sợ.”

“Không sao đâu,” Steve bất giác nói. Gã đứng dậy, không chắc rằng gã có được phép tiến lại gần hơn hay không. “Tớ cũng xin lỗi vì đã làm cậu sợ.”

Bucky nhìn xuống , cậu nhoẻn miệng cười. Steve không biết phải nói gì cả. Có quá nhiều thứ gã chưa thổ lộ -có hơn một ngàn điều gã đã nói trước mộ của Bucky , tất thảy những điều gã muốn hỏi cậu , rất nhiều lần gã khao khát muốn nói tên của Bucky cho đến khi gã cảm thấy chúng chân thật. Gã chẳng thể nghĩ tới cái gì thích hợp để nói ngay lúc này. Bucky vẫn đang chăm chăm xuống đất.

“Cậu nhớ được bao nhiêu ?” Gã lo lắng cắn môi dưới của mình. “Chỉ để biết rằng chúng ta đang cùng chung một suy nghĩ.”

Bucky nghịch ngợm với cái quai túi của mình. “Tớ nhớ gần đủ,” cậu trả lời . “Đủ để xoay sở. Tớ biết rằng cậu đã từng là một thằng nhỏ con. Và chúng đã yêu nhau. Tớ đã tìm hiểu và đến bảo tàng Smithsonian, và nó có giúp – ”

Steve phát ra một tiếng nhỏ đầy đau đớn , nghĩ đến việc bức từng vinh danh sự hi sinh của Bucky.

“ –Nhưng hầu hết cậu giúp tớ rất nhiều,thật đấy,” Bucky nói xong. Trái tim của Steve siết lại.

“Hả?”

“Được ở gần cậu,” Bucky giải thích . “Nghe giọng cậu , nhìn thấy tấm ảnh của cậu. Tớ nghĩ cậu không phải điều HYDRA phải bận tâm đến.”

“Bucky,” Steve nói , giọng nghẹn ngào. “Cậu mà không tới đây chắc tớ cứ vậy mà phát hỏa lên mất.”

Một nụ cười thành thật nở trên khuôn mặt Bucky , cái kiểu cười mà Steve hằng mơ ước sau khi gã tỉnh dậy trên lớp băng. Không phải nụ cười trong tấm ảnh –đó không phải nụ cười Steve đã từng thấy trước đây, của Bucky hay của ai khác –nhưng nó rất ấm áp , ngọt ngào và xinh đẹp rạng ngời khiến cho trái tim của Steve tan vỡ trong lồng ngực gã.

“Đừng để điều đó xảy ra, nhé ?” Bucky hỏi , nhảy xuống khỏi bục cửa sổ và đặt chiếc túi của cậu xuống , đi ngang qua phòng để ngồi lên mép giường của Steve. “Này,Steve.”

“Chào, Bucky,” Steve nói, môi gã run rẩy để cố gượng ra một nụ cười đáp lại . “Như vậy ổn chứ ? Tớ gọi cậu là Bucky được không ?”

“ Tớ thích vậy,” Bucky nói, “Khi cậu gọi tên tớ.”

Steve với ra một bàn tay khẽ run rẩy. “ Tớ có thể…?”

Bucky tựa má áp vào lòng bàn tay của Steve như một câu trả lời. Mặt cậu nhắm nghiền. Nhìn cậu ấy già đi hơn so với lần cuối cùng Steve thấy cậu , những nếp nhăn ở khóe mắt cậu mà chúng chưa từng có ở những năm 1945, Steve muốn miết ngón cái của mình lên những lọn tóc bạc của cậu. Tuyệt thật đấy, gã nghĩ thầm. Cậu ấy không phải chàng trai với khuôn mặt tươi tắn đã rời khỏi Brooklyn mà không biết tương lai kinh hoàng phía trước đang chờ đợi cậu. Gã cho rằng mình cũng đã già đi.

“Cậu thực sự phải học thói quen khóa cái cửa sổ lại đấy, anh bạn à,” Bucky thì thầm vào làn da trên cổ tay Steve.

“Vậy thì tớ mời cậu vào kiểu gì đây ?” Steve hỏi , chạm vào khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của cậu , kéo cậu xuống vào một nụ hôn như một vinh quang nhỏ.

Bucky đã trở về nhà với Steve từ vũ trường khi họ còn trẻ , cậu đã trở về với gã từ trận ẩu đả trong quán bar, trên đường phố và những buổi đêm với những cô nàng khiêu vũ như những tia chớp. Và giờ đây , Bucky đã làm việc bất khả thi : cậu ấy trở về nhà với Steve từ cận kề cái chết, sau lớp màn thời gian băng giá đã chôn vùi cậu quá lâu.

Cuối cùng, Bucky đã về nhà, từ chiến tranh.

**Author's Note:**

> * cho những ai không biết thì Riley là một phi công và đồng đội đã hi sinh khi làm nhiệm vụ trong chương trình EXO 7 -Falcon với Sam , trong CA:TWS cũng có nói luôn : D.


End file.
